Tatsumi, The Black Shogun
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: There is one that rises up and beyond the control of any. He forges his own destiny, meet Tatsumi and his life as The Black Shogun
1. Chapter 1 The Black Shogun

**If you do not want to read a Fanfic where a character is horribly beyond overpowered then do not read this Fanfiction.**

 **In this AU Tatsumi is older than Ieyasu and Sayo, and when Tatsumi is 19 he is only 3 years younger than Esdeath.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill, if I did I would make Tatsumi look like an effeminate boy.**

Chapter 1 The Black Shogun

Tatsumi, a little 8yr old boy, was just exploring the hills to the north of the village. When he suddenly fell into a hole screaming, after what felt like hours he landed on top of a… weird soft blackness?

"Uurrnngghh… my legs hurt a little… Where am I?" Tatsumi was confused at where he is.

The only thing in the black room was a simple black and purple crystal that has a eerie red glow around it.

But the child was only curious at what it was…

"What is this? It looks weird..." Tatsumi grumbled.

Tatsumi ran up to it throwing his non-existent caution to the wind, and without really thinking much grabbed the crystal with both hands.

"This thing looks cool actuaaaAAAAAHHHH!" **PAIN** exploded throughout his small body, he screamed so loud but nobody could here him as the hole above him sealed up to test the small child to see if he is worthy.

He doesn't know how long he was in pain and screaming but it felt like days, when in reality it was only a few hours. His small body started having noticeable changes, such as dark purple highlights streaking a bit in his hair, and if his eyes were open they now glow red, and his physique will grow into that of an effeminate boy in the future, but he doesn't know that… yet.

The pain finally stopped and Tatsumi got knocked out.

In the mind of one Tatsumi

Tatsumi woke up on a bed fit for a king, he is confused as to where he is and why is he here, because the last thing he remembered was that he was in horrible, horrible pain.

"So you finally awaken."

Tatsumi looked to his right, and saw a black armored man.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi was confused at who he is.

"I am the living embodiment of the "cool crystal" you grabbed, my name is Kage."

"Hi! My name is Tatsumi! Nice to meet you Kage-kun! Sooo…. Where are we?" Tatsumi asks.

" _Weird kid, he isn't scared of me at all." "_ This is the inside of your mind and I am here because I am to help you control your new Teigu abilities of the Kurai Kotei." Kage informed.

Tatsumi looked at him. "The Kunai Kutee? What's that, and what are taiga?"

Sweatdropping Kage corrected him. "No no no, it's Kurai Kotei, and it is a Teigu. The crystal that you held and absorbed into your body albeit unintentionally is a Teigu called the Kurai Kotei."

"What is a Teigu?" Tatsumi asked.

"Teigu or Imperial Arms, are weapons made from various parts of different kinds of powerful danger beasts or made out of an entire danger beast itself. These weapons if they accept a user, it gives them control of their Teigu's special abilities, as well as making them slightly faster and stronger, unless it's a Teigu that boosts the strength of your body, your body will only have a minor boost."

As Kage finished explaining what the Teigu in general are. Tatsumi was sitting upright and is listening intently.

Tatsumi can't help but ask. "Soo… what does the Kurai Kotei do?"

Kage smiled. "The Kurai Kotei is a powerful Teigu that if you can control well, you can create a very, very large army as well as use the powers of shadow and darkness to defeat or kill your enemies, and when I say create a very large army that means everything an army can have weapons, armor, how proficient are they at fighting as well as if you want to be creative with your army, you can create beasts as well as cannons, the only cliché limit is your imagination."

Tatsumi was in shock. "And you are gonna train me to do this?"

"Yes. I am." Kage just smiled.

Tatsumi is excited and is jumping on the bed. "Yes! I can use this to protect my precious people! Oh wait I have to go back to the village, how do I get out of here?"

Kage chuckled. "It's simple this is your mind you can create an exit for yourself if you want."

Just as he finished that sentence, a black and purple portal swirled into existence at the end of the room.

Tatsumi then slowly went up to it. "Well that was easy. Bye bye Kage-kun!"

"See you later Tatsumi-chan~." Kage smiled.

Tatsumi woke up to see that he is now on the ground in a clearing just north of the village. "Huh, weird I thought I was underground." What he didn't know was that the blackness lifted him back onto the surface during the time Tatsumi was in his own mind.

"Welp, gotta head back to the village!" Tatsumi all but shouted.

5 minutes later

Tatsumi arrived at the north gate and he saw Sayo and Ieyasu. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

Ieyasu and Sayo immediately jumped and knocked their older brother figure of his feet.

"Ne ne~ Onii-chan! Why do you look so different now, where did you go, what did you find?" Sayo questioned.

"Yeah yeah, big bro! What she said!" Ieyasu agreed.

Tatsumi just laughed at the two, his two "siblings" were always excited at him and his little adventures whenever he leaves the village.

Sayo the 5yr old little sister that he will always be a sucker for, as her puppy eyes are very powerful. Tatsumi is helping her with her sensei on how to use the bow effectively. She is a little girl reaching only to his chest with straight black hair and black eyes with a round cute baby face. She will get prettier as she grows older so he is already thinking of creating some hidden guards for her.

Ieyasu is also a 5yr old but he is a little shorter than Sayo only coming up to her ears and Sayo never lets him live it down its hilarious. He has black messy hair held up by a white bandanna and brown eyes with a less round face than Sayo. Tatsumi is helping him in how to wield a broadsword as Tatsumi is strangely very proficient with swords in general.

"Slow down you two, and wait a bit, because this time I found something strange, and it is also why I look like this now. I fell into a hole a long way to the north of here, and I found a weird looking crystal."

Sayo and Ieyasu were now on the floor listening, as Tatsumi was telling his story, the village elder was also listening in as well as a few of the others, because Tatsumi did not tell stories like these unless they were true. As some of the detailed stories Tatsumi told, were actually helpful to the village.

"This crystal was glowing with this weird dark red aura, and when I grabbed it, I felt pain all over my body. It felt like hours before it finished. But when I woke up, I was in my mind, and there was this guy who told me I was accepted to be the wielder of this thing called a Teigu." Tatsumi revealed.

The village elder immediately looked alarmed at what he just said.

"After talking to the this guy, whose name is Kage, he told me I that with this Teigu, I can manipulate and use the powers of darkness and shadows, to help me, and defeat my enemies, and that he would train me in how to use these powers." Tatsumi finished, and he demonstrated by holding up his right hand, and created a purple orb with black flames and lightning and a red glow.

Sayo and Ieyasu were amazed at what he can do now. However, the village elder was not.

"Tatsumi… I am sorry but you must leave this village." The elder grimly stated.

The three children looked at the elder in shock. The elder gently explained.

"I am sorry, but if the Empire catch wind of this village having a Teigu user, they will destroy this village looking for you. I am sorry Tatsumi, but for the safety of the village, you must leave and never return." The elder stated.

Tatsumi heard stories of the darker side of the empire. He knew that the elder was right, and that his power will only attract the wrong attention.

"Old man! You can't do this! Our brother can take them on with his new powers!" Ieyasu shouted.

"Yeah! We will help him and we will become the guardians of this village!" Sayo yelled.

Tatsumi did not want them to die because of him, so he made his choice.

"Its ok… both of you stop it." Tatsumi gently said.

Everyone looked at Tatsumi.

Sighing Tatsumi asked. "Can I at least pack a few things, and say my goodbyes?"

Saddened, the elder could only nod, as he watched the boy he raised like a grandson, walked away.

10 minutes later

Everyone is at the eastern main gate, ready to see Tatsumi off. The 8yr old boy, packed everything he needed, and looked back at them to say his final goodbyes. Tatsumi moved toward Ieyasu first.

"Big bro, you can't leave us… We can take them. We can protect this village!" Ieyasu argued.

Tatsumi smiled. "I'm sorry, Ieyasu but I can't stay here, but. You must stay here with Sayo and keep this village safe from the danger beasts ok? Stay strong for me and the village ok?"

Crying Ieyasu can only nod and say yes. Tatsumi then moved toward Sayo.

"Onii-chan… Please… don't go…" Sayo cried out.

Tatsumi hugged the girl closer. "Sayo I want you to stay true to yourself, help Ieyasu and this village for me. Also, please look out for Ieyasu, you know how reckless he can be."

Ieyasu yelled in the background. "Hey!" Sayo giggled at that because she knows its true.

Tatsumi then moved out towards the gate. But he got one last thing to say to the two. He turned around and yelled out.

"Hey! Sayo, Ieyasu! If you are stubborn enough to leave the village when your older to look for me! Don't trust any people that try to help you out of their own way! Even if they look innocent! Just telling you two! Because if you are as stubborn as I am, you will leave when your older!"

Tatsumi then turned around and started walking towards the forest. Never to be seen for years.

11 years later

We see the a figure on a cliff watching the Northerners getting overwhelmed by General Easdeath's army and Three Beasts. They were slaughtering the rebels leaving very few survivors, and the injured got captured as their prisoners for later.

The figure was 5'6 tall with a very feminine looking body and face, long legs and a round butt with soft hands, wide hips, basically a body that can give General Esdeath a run for her money. The figure's face is soft and having long black curly hair with a few dark purple highlights, their eyes are a rounded shape to look innocent yet the glow of dark red eyes say otherwise, in a strange black armor with purple lining and a dark red cape (Black version of Sengoku Basara Nobunaga Oda armor without the helmet) befitting of a leader that can fight and command at the same time.

" _So Tatsu-chan, are you going to intervene in this battle?"_ Kage, the resident in his mind asked.

The now revealed Tatsumi now just said. "I do believe that now is the time. I will have to summon the Shadow Samurai now."

Just as he said that. Just outside the wall, the land suddenly got enveloped in darkness, and due to the stronghold being uphill, the General's army noticed it.

Sounds of "What is that?!" "What the hell" "What in the fuck is going on out there?!" However, the General and Three Beasts were confused the most.

"Esdeath-sama, what is that?" Nyau, a blonde boy who looks like a tomboy girl questioned.

"I have no idea Nyau, but I can see something moving in it." General Esdeath answered him.

Just as she said that the darkness lessened, only to reveal their new enemies.

Soldiers with strange black armor and helmet and dark purple clothing underneath (Shogun 2 Soldiers), walking towards the stronghold getting in formation. They wield katanas of pure silver with a black handle and a purple hand guard. There are different soldier types it seems. There are soldiers wielding the katana only (Katana Samurai), another group of soldiers wielding these naginatas with the same type of armor (Naginata Samurai), weird soldiers that have this cone like hat with less armor and wielding a spear, another group with the same look but longer spears (Oda yari and long yari Ashigaru), and there are also two types of archers with the same two different armor styles at the back (Samurai and Ashigaru Archers) they all wield the same katana for closer melee combat it seems.

From what Esdeath can see, the forces outside the stronghold outnumber hers by a long shot, while she commands an army of 500,000 soldiers, these new enemies outnumber that by 5 times the amount, where did these northerners get this kind of army she doesn't know but she will find out.

Grabbing the man, Numa if she recalled correctly, she demanded. "Who are they, are they your allies? Answer me weakling."

Numa only answered in fear and, awe? "I thought it was just a rumor… an army of onyx, summoned by the one who controls the forces of shadows and darkness… The Black Shogun…"

Esdeath was confused. The Black Shogun? Who was that? She just knows, for some reason that this Black Shogun, will give her a very fun challenge. Just as she thought that, darkness swirled into existence a few feet away from her, Numa and the Three Beasts.

Out of the darkness Tatsumi walked with a swagger, wielding a gun (Reaper's Gun) and a Long Broadsword (Nobunaga's Sword) in his right. Walking slowly toward Esdeath, she saw four different warriors with various black armor behind him.

"Are you the beautiful Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked with an innocent smile but with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Esdeath can't help but blush at the smile, shocking everyone else that General Esdeath blushed because of the wrong reason. "So I believe it is correct to assume that you are The Black Shogun?"

Tatsumi smiled and giggled (yes giggled) at her question. "Yes, it is an honor to meet an artist in battle such as you Cold Commander." Laughing outright at the confused look on the others' faces.

"Cold Commander?" Esdeath questioned at the nickname she did not know of. "Yes, the Cold Commander, the strongest general alongside the Golden General, you are infamous for your ruthlessness and use of the coldest of ice to annihilate your enemies." Tatsumi explained.

River, an old man, but is still strong regardless suddenly questioned. "What is your purpose here?"

Tatsumi just smiled. "I am not here to help the northerners, oh no I am not. I am just here because I want to see the strongest general of my little brother, also I have various forces around the country making sure that Empire forces do not loot, pillage, and rape, and your little band of soldiers are no exception. As for why? Well I want to see my little brother's reign last long, and I can't have that if the Empire's Soldiers loot, rape and etc. to their own people, creating unrest for more rebellions, and thus making more people support the Revolutionary Army."

Esdeath smirked, and readied her rapier. "Well then regardless of whether I win or lose, which is highly unlikely, I will tell my forces to stop looting, pillaging, and raping, these rebels and the future rebel towns. However the rebel fighters will die."

Tatsumi matched her smirk with his own, and aimed his gun at her. "That is acceptable, well shall we?"

"Let's" Esdeath agreed.

The ground beneath both their feet exploded, as they ran at each other at inhumane speeds. Esdeath thrusted her rapier at Tatsumi's chest, however he parried her blow with his sword and aimed his gun and fired a shotgun type shadow blast at her. She ducked and span around him creating an ice platform to jump off of, landing in front of him, she started thrusting at rapid fire speeds, Tatsumi matched those thrusts, parrying them with his sword, and started firing and slashing at her in a very strange but effective style of fighting (Faster version of Sengoku Basara Nobunaga Oda fighting style).

She jumped back creating in the sky a large amount of ice javelins, and launched all of it at him, while Tatsumi jumped up and his gun disappeared and creating another sword and started deflecting and parrying all the javelins back at her while infusing it with shadows to prevent her from controlling it again.

Esdeath dodged all of the javelins, and started charging her trump card, seeing her charge up her trump card he did the same, and started charging his trump card. Ice and snow gathered and crystalized around Esdeath, while darkness and shadows started swirling and solidifying around Tatsumi.

And they let loose themselves.

"Mahapadma!/Andhere Anant!"

Ice and shadows merged together and exploded outward in a violent manner creating a crater where the citadel once stood, luckily the others retreated back because they knew that the battle would be big, but by the Emperor that was an understatement. When they looked at the bottom of the crater they saw two figures one with frost coming of their body and the other shadows coming off the other one.

"Hahaha… Looks like our trump cards cancelled each other out, my Trump Card was supposed to freeze time itself in a 20 km radius." Esdeath revealed.

"It, appears so… my Trump Card was supposed to engulf everything in darkness crushing everything and breaking your very soul in a 20 km radius as well." Tatsumi revealed as well.

Tatsumi had frost coming off his body and Esdeath had shadows coming off hers.

Esdeath felt herself losing consciousness. "What? How could I lose?"

Tatsumi walked up to her. "I have probably practiced with my Teigu longer than you have, besides you are interesting, and if you want, I would like you to be my girlfriend." Tatsumi smiled.

Esdeath blushed at the smile. "I was about to say you have responsibility for what you did to me, but you just prevented me from doing it. I would love to be your girlfriend, I can show you. so. much." Esdeath eagerly stated.

"I look forward to it, I just hope you can keep my siblings safe from the Capital." Tatsumi smiled.

"Welp, I am going to pass out now, I want to talk to you when I wake up. Honey~" Esdeath finally lost consciousness.

Tatsumi carried her in a piggyback style and started bringing her back to the camp of hers. The others pissed their pants and started fearing for their lives including the Three Beasts, but Tatsumi just informed them that.

"Es-chan, will inform you about everything when she wakes up, you only need to know that as long as you and the other forces do not loot, pillage, rape, and etc. then I will let you just start setting up camp and interrogating the rebels, and if I hear a word of rape, or even if I smell it… you know what will happen. Now will you excuse me." Tatsumi threatened them, and started moving to a clearing where the camp will be and created a small house from the shadows.

Inside he placed her onto the master bed all the while sitting with her head on his lap playing with her hair, and started to doze off.

"I wonder what will happen next..."

 **Now this chapter is done and over, stay tuned for the next chapter because I have to think for a few flashbacks. Anyway you have probably seen the (Notice).**

 **The soldiers of onyx are Shogun 2 Total War Soldiers some of them are from Shogun 2 as well as the Artillery. The various units from the game that will be listed here as I will not repeat myself:**

 **Katana Samurai, Naginata Samurai, Yari Ashigaru, Long Yari Ashigaru, Bow Samurai, Bow Ashigaru, Yari Cavalry, Armstrong Guns, and Gatling Guns.**

 **These units are of a custom version of some real or anime ships and will be seen later on:**

 **Gigant Battleship- are Man o war type of ships with three to four levels of cannons, black body with dark purple lining and lights are dark red the sail is also dark purple with the top flag being a dark purple flag with a black symbol of a dragon skull with glowing red dots for eyes. Also these ships can fly. They use similar wings of Dragon Nest flying ships.**

 **Anant Destroyer- is a smaller than Gigant Battleship with only having two levels of cannons, it has the same color scheme and mechanics of the Gigant Ships.**

 **Endless Nautilus- these ships are classified as a ship used probably for trade and transport but they have firepower on board as well just in case they have two levels but only using the first level for cannons as the bottom is used to store goods and supplies.**

 **Andhere Anant is Hindi for Darkness Infinite or Infinite Darkness I forgot.**

 **Anyway review what you think but do not insult or flame for it will only be erased so that is all and I hope to see you guys later. This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet his 'children'

**To Spectre God, thank you for your kind words, and if you want you can PM me about your own character there to see if I can put them into the story, and if anyone else is reading this, you can also PM me if you want to put a character in this story, the only thing I might do if that they might be powered down in case, and I know that will be hypocritical of me, but I have plans for the chapters of this story.**

 **Slovenlyracer 74, I saw the pictures and clips of what Dazai looks like and acts like, and I have to say, I did not expect Tatsumi to have a few comparisons to Dazai, I also checked the genderbent version, and I have to say that this Tatsumi's body is exactly like the female Dazai except A-cup breasts, remember this Tatsumi has a very feminine body.**

 **To everyone else, thank you for writing nice things about this fanfiction, also I found some of my typing errors, I apologize for that, as I was writing that during 11:00pm and I did not notice it until I actually published, I will try to fix as much as I can find, and I will try and not make as much mistakes in the future. Anyway thank you for reading this fanfic and enjoy.**

 **Also a little thing, Esdeath will have a few OOC trait because of how her new boyfriend looks like. You will find out soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill in anyway shape or form.**

Chapter 2 Meet his 'children'

"Who the heck is that girly guy to order us around? We can do whatever we want to these prisoners!" Said the stupid generic soldier. His friends started panicking.

"Are you crazy man?! That 'girly guy' is the one who beat General Esdeath, and apparently by his attitude this guy is not kidding around. He WILL slaughter us if we try and do it." The smarter one yelled at him.

The same stupid man started taking a female soldier prisoner out of her cell all the while the girl is thrashing around. "Come on man! What is he gonna do? Kill me before I at least do this onceauughh…." He was interrupted by his throat being slit by a shadowy figure. Freaking out the others. The figure stepped into light.

This guy can be classified as a ninja of some sorts, he has this similar armor, with a black robe and a black scary looking gauntlet that apparently has also a retractable blade the same with his boots. The guards cannot see his face because it's encompassed in shadows and darkness (1).

"He was warned. Remember… the warning, as the shadows, are always watching…" The black ninja rasped out, as he slowly melded back into the darkness.

Shaken, the men immediately pulled the woman back to her cell and closed the cell door, afterwards they immediately dragged the body of their stupid friend outside to warn the others of not doing what the idiot was about to do.

Back at the house Tatsumi created

Waking up Tatsumi looked around, seeing the bedroom he fell asleep in he looked down at the weight he felt on his lap. He immediately smiled at the cute look Esdeath had on her face. He gently lifted her head of his lap to get to the kitchen. How would a house made from shadows have a working kitchen and have ingredients you ask? Well Tatsumi's powers can create furniture that can imitate the real furniture, while the ingredients, Tatsumi hunted for and stored into the Dark Fridge… Yeah stupid name Tatsumi knows this and Kage annoys him enough already about it.

Anyway… Tatsumi started to make breakfast for him and Esdeath. "Hmm… Some poached sunnyside eggs and crispy bacon, with a side of macaroni and cheese… yeah… yeah, that will be for breakfast."

As Tatsumi was cooking in the kitchen, Esdeath was waking up.

Back to Esdeath

Esdeath P.O.V

I felt well rested, but I still feel sore from that glorious battle. Hmm… I smell something delicious. I must go to it. If I am correct then Tatsumi is the one who is cooking. Hmm… How should I surprise him. I giggled a bit as I have a splendid idea.

I exited the bedroom, I followed the scent of deliciousness down the hallway, I soften my footsteps, clearly wanting to sneak up on him, I arrive around the corner to see Tatsumi setting up the table, I immediately make a bee line for him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Normal P.O.V

Knowing who is already behind him, Tatsumi is amused at her effort to try and startle him. "Do you really think you can sneak up on me?"

Pouting at him for not reacting to her entrance Esdeath lightly smacked his shoulder. "I thought you did not notice me. Besides, if you got startled I would say you were very ignorant. What did you cook?"

Laughing at her reasoning and how true it was. "I made simple poached eggs, crispy bacon, and macaroni and cheese, sorry if its not extravagant but I like to keep what I eat simple whenever I camp out."

Sniffing a heavenly aroma from the simple breakfast, Esdeath answered him. "Its fine, it smells heavenly even. I can handle not having fancy food myself for the same reason."

Chuckling Tatsumi then said. "Well. Let us eat now shall we? The food won't eat itself you know."

They sat down on the chairs to start eating. A few minutes later the food is all gone the plates look like they are licked clean.

They just finished eating when Esdeath broke the silence. "So… one of my many questions is… what did you mean by the 'reign of my little brother'? I mean, you and Makoto don't exactly look alike." Tatsumi chuckled. "Now ain't that true now ain't it? Yeah, he is not my brother by blood but he kind of sees me as his older brother/sister figure..." Blinking at that, Esdeath asked trying hard not to laugh. "Sister?"

Embarrassed, Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head. "Yeaaahhh… he is still confused after all these years, to either think that I am either a boy because I said so, or a girl because of how I look."

Trying hard not to laugh Esdeath continued questioning him. "You mentioned before, 'siblings' as in more than one? Then who are they?" Tatsumi smiled. "Aside from Mako-chan, there is Sayo-chan, and Ieyasu-kun."

Esdeath continued, reserving her thoughts for later. "Who were those four figures behind you when you appeared?"

Smiling, Tatsumi answered. "Those four are my some of my strongest warriors that I have created through blood sweat and tears. Funny enough, some of them still either call me mama or papa, few of them are very respectful to me so they call me mother or father… It annoys me greatly but I love all of them regardless."

"If you don't find it tedious could you tell me all of their names? I mean I should get to know them right?" Esdeath questioned.

"You don't find it strange that they are sentient even if they are made from my power?" Tatsumi asked.

"You would have the most experience with that so I won't question that. So they're names?" Esdeath retorted.

Chuckling, Tatsumi responded."Fufufu… you will meet them later anyway so they can introduce themselves to you."

"Fair enough."

Tatsumi cleaned everything up with a flick o da wrist (yes I just did that), and he stood up and beckoned Esdeath to follow him. Smirking, Tatsumi said. "Well let's introduce ourselves to your men now shall we?" Matching that smirk Esdeath responded in kind. "Yes. Let's."

Leaving the house, the two powerful beauties left for the center of camp to look for the Three Beasts and where the prisoner Numa is held at.

Two minutes later

"Esdeath-sama! You have returned!" River the loyal old man kneeling stated with relief. With Daidara and Nyau to his sides also kneeling.

"Yes River, I have returned, and Tatsumi here is my new boyfriend. He will be coming with us back to the capital.

"… That's a boy?" Nyau idiotically questions.

Tatsumi retorted at the other girly boy. "Yes, I am a boy, if you are still confused, look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself that question idiot."

"Hahahaha! I like this guy already! Anywone who talks down the girly midget is a instant friend to me!" Daidara laughed out.

Noticing the attitude of Daidara he chuckled and replied. "Hehehe… you will get along with Keiji."

Esdeath clapped her hands together to gather their attention. "Alright now if you will need me I will be looking for that Numa guy and break him, so if you'll excuse me."

A soldier came up to them and informed. "General Esdeath ma'am, the prisoner Numa is not giving any information. We need you General."

Everything suddenly got silent apart from the cricket in the background. Nyau broke the silence. "Well, that was convenient." Everyone else agreed at the coincidence. Esdeath informed them. "Convenience aside, I will be breaking this Numa weakling. I will see you at dawn."

Esdeath left with the soldier to interrogate Numa. Leaving Tatsumi and the Three Beasts.

Tatsumi decided to break the awkward air. "So… what are your names? As you heard from Es-chan my name, it is rude to not introduce myself. Greetings, my name is Tatsumi, The Black Shogun." Tatsumi finished with a smile.

River decided to go next. "Good evening, my name is River, and I am the head of the Three Beasts."

Nyau went next. "Yo! My name is Nyau, I am the saboteur of the Three Beasts."

Daidara the last. "Guess I'm last, I'm Daidara, I am the heavy hitter of the Three Beasts."

River decided to ask a few questions. "Tatsumi-san, why are you coming with us to the capital?"

"I am just coming with you because its better than going later, besides. It will be a good surprise for my little brother." Tatsumi told them.

Nyau suddenly perked up at that. "Speaking of which. You mentioned the little brother like he is one of the people we work for. Why is that?"

Chuckling Tatsumi answered with a smile. "Why wasn't it obvious? Little Makoto is my little brother."

The Three Beasts registered that in their minds for a few seconds. Finally River shakily asked. "Your… little brother… is Emperor Makoto?"

Smiling Tatsumi just said "Yep."

Nyau suddenly said. "Well… that was… uh… enlightening…"

Coughing a bit, Daidara got everyone's attention. "Uhh… ok lets show Tatsumi around then eh?"

River shook himself. "Yeah. Right."

Five hours later

The four are just sitting at a campfire. Daidara kept bugging Tatsumi about fighting him, Nyau is just sleeping on top of a branch above the fire, and River is just looking at reports, occasionally smacking Nyau's wandering foot away from his face, and this is the scene of what Esdeath came to.

"What am I looking at here?" Esdeath questioned to herself.

Shrugging to herself Esdeath decided to make her presence known. But it wasn't her who announced it. "Hey Es-chan. You're back." Tatsumi apparently knew already.

Just as he said that, it was like a switch flipped and the Three Beasts are back to their presentable look. Sweatdropping a bit Esdeath decided to inform them about what happened to Numa. "Well he certainly lasted longer than in battle. I had to bring out some of my signature torture techniques to get him to cough up what he knew. It was a pain though, he did not know much."

Tatsumi decided to console her, not that she needed it or anything. "It's ok Es-chan, you will find better prey in the future."

An imperial courier appeared around the corner, running to them. "General Esdeath! I bear a message from the Emperor. You are to return back to the capital under orders that you are to take care of Night Raid. The Emperor will debrief you on the situation upon your return."

Esdeath hummed. "Hm… I will head back as soon as I can."

The imperial courier just nodded his head. "Yes General."

The courier ran and disappeared around the corner.

Turning around to face the others. "Pack your bags boys, we will be heading back to the capital."

The Three Beasts immediately responded "Yes General!" and left.

Leaving the two alone. Tatsumi told her. "I am already ready, I will just wait for you guys. So I will see you at the main gate." He then left her for her to get ready.

Two minutes later

The five people are now at the gate, seeing each other with a small pack at the ready. Tatsumi now asked. "So how do you guys want to get there?" The others are confused at that. "What do you mean with that?" Esdeath questioned him.

Tatsumi clarified. "I mean do you want to get there on horse back or do you guys want to fly there? I kind of want to get there faster."

Esdeath was thinking. "If you can get us faster than my dragon all the while bringing my dragon with us, that will be much easier, yes."

Smirking a mischievous smile, Tatsumi created a small black orb of shadows in his right hand and threw it up high in the air, and what happened next shocked them. The shadow orb suddenly expanded into an enormous size, and when revealed what appeared shocked them.

A HUGE ship of epic proportions is in the sky with a black plated hull and apparently if they see it correctly its length is about the size of the stronghold they sieged earlier while its width is the size of several imperial palaces lined up. It has dark purple lining but even then it is difficult to see because of the blackness, its lighting is a blood red, and there are huge sails mounted on the top and the wings are huge as well and there are so many. The sails on the top and the wings are dark purple as well and the metal is only a lighter shade of gray.

Tatsumi stood in front of them. "I introduce to you my flagship, the _Schatten-Drache Unendlich_ , she is a beauty now isn't she?"

The Three Beasts are still gawking at the casual display of power while Esdeath already shook herself out of it. "And how do you suppose we get up there?" Esdeath questioned.

Tatsumi smirked and pointed at a smaller ship flying to come pick them up. That got Esdeath's attention. She immediately called her dragon to follow them. As the ship landed on a tree, the five of them jumped onto it and immediately after Tatsumi got swamped by two people, grabbing the attention of the four.

"Welcome back mama! It is so good to see you again." Nene smiled at Tatsumi. Nene a young woman who is 5'1 with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black and dark purple ninja like clothing with two huge kunai hanging behind her.

"Yes! It is very good to see you again mama!" Oichi smiled at him as well. Oichi, a young woman as well, with the height of 4'9 with brown hair as well as brown eyes with a gray and white regal looking dress.

Smiling at the two youngest girls, Tatsumi patted their heads. "Yep, I'm back. I hope you are keeping out of trouble for Nobuyuki." Immediately after he said that a scream resounded around the ship. "GIRLS!" Sighing, Tatsumi looked at them with a deadpanned face. "Nevermind..."

A door to the lower decks burst open, Nobuyuki came up to the main deck. "Girls what did you do to Mitsuhide and Naomasa? They are freaking out about the devil and something about black and yellow."

Nobuyuki, a young man the height of 5'5 with silver hair and eyes, wearing a strange black and dark red armored robe.

Then he immediately saw Tatsumi, and he stood ramrod straight. "Mother! You have returned. I am sorry that these two are still causing trouble around here." He did not see the two sticking their tongues at him.

Laughing in earnest, Tatsumi told him. "Its fine Nobu-chan, by the way where are the others?"

Nobuyuki informed Tatsumi that. "Mitsuhide and Naomasa are below deck, in a state of hysteria, and the others are on board of the _Schatten-Drache Unendlich_."

Nodding his head. "Ah, I see. Anyway, we have guests with me today." Nodding his head toward the four who are still awkwardly in the background observing the chaos happening in front of them.

' _So these are some of the children he spoke of earlier.'_ Esdeath immediately thought.

The three on the other hand. _'What the hell are we looking at here?'_

Tatsumi started to introduce them. "These three are the Three Beasts, the silver haired man is River, buff guy is Daidara, and shorty boy is Nyau, and the beautiful woman is Esdeath." Tatsumi finished.

Tatsumi decided to interject. "Alright! It is time to head the ship. Let's go now."

Everyone agreed. "Right"

Two minutes later in a briefing room

Tatsumi was leading the four around the main rooms used. "And this is the briefing room, were me and several of my Dark Warriors talk, and I inform them of their duties, and it appears the rest of them are here."

In the room there are two men the size of 6'3 and big muscled, one black heavy armored and one just wearing a weird set of black clothing. They can also see Oichi and Nene talking with five other girls and there is Nobuyuki, and a man that looks like him but with black hair. The last few people there seem to either be just leaning on the walls or just napping on a chair.

The man beside Nobuyuki spotted them. "Hey guys! Father is here!"

Everyone then looked at the door Tatsumi was at. The four people behind him immediately took two steps back. As the next bout of chaos started. Most of them landed on Tatsumi, and the rest just stood near them.

"Guys, get off me, one at a time, come on!" Tatsumi yelled from the bottom of the pile.

"Father, who are these people? They look like threats." The heavy armored one said.

"Yeah pops, they look strong, can I fight them?" Daidara immediately thinks that this guy is Keiji.

"These people, they look, a little scary." An adorable black haired blue eyed girl squeaked behind Nobuyuki.

Tatsumi just raised his hands, to try and calm them the hell down. "One at a time please I can only answer so much."

A few minutes later

Sitting down on a chair, Tatsumi is tired at trying to convince them that they are not enemies.

Tiredly, Tatsumi decided to introduce the 'kids' first. "Alright kids, I want you to introduce yourselves to them."

"My name is Tadakatsu Honda. I am one of father's honor guard." The heavy armored one said.

"Yo guys! My name is Keiji Maeda. I am also one of pops honor guard." The one they thought was Keiji said. Daidara inwardly said. _'I knew it.'_

"You already know me! I am Nene! And I am the resident prankster here, also one of the hidden guards!" Nene piped up.

"You already know me as well, I am Oichi, I am one of the fighters here as well as the cook." Oichi informed them.

"Uhm… Hello, my name is Hayakawa, and I am one of the fighters here as well." The black haired girl from earlier said. Hayakawa, a young girl the height of 4'9 with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a light gray and purple regal dress similar to Oichi's.

"Kotaro Fuma. Hidden guard. Prankster." A gray skinned man with black hair and white eyes with the height of 5'11 wearing black light armor with spiked shoulder pads and mesh shirt underneath.

"Yo! My name is Kai, and I am one of the great guards here. A young woman whose brown curly hair is tied up by a black rose with a height of 5'5 and brown eyes, wearing a gray armor and dark red battle robe underneath.

"Greetings, my name is Ina, I am one of the great guards here as well as head scout" A black haired gray eyed girl with a height of 5'3 wearing a gray and dark purple set of warrior princess armor.

"Uhm… Greetings… My name is Naotora Ii and I am one of the cooks, as well as one of the commanders." A black haired brown eyed woman of 5'6 height wearing a unique looking set of black and dark red battle princess armor.

"I am Nö and I am an assassin and hidden guard." The dark purple haired and gray eyed woman, with a height of 5'7 and wearing a set of armored dark purple and blood red robe.

"Greetings, my name is Yukimura Sanada, and I am one of father's honor guard." A black haired brown eyed young man of 5'5 height and wearing a black and dark red armor with a metal laced battle robe underneath.

"You have already known me, I am Nobuyuki Sanada, and I am one of the great guards here." Nobuyuki told them.

"I am Ranmaru Mori, and I am one of the great guards here as well." A feminine looking boy with black hair and eyes, with a height of 4'6 wearing a dark purple battle robe, with black armored gauntlets and armored boots.

"Greetings, I am Nobunaga Oda, and I am the last of mother's honor guard, and am also one of the commanders." A young man with the height of 6'1 with black spiked hair held up and black eyes wearing black armor with a dark purple lining, and a blood red cape.

"Hello. My name is Naomasa Ii, I am one of the great guards, and commanders here." A young man with the height of 5'7 with black hair and light blue eyes wearing gray armor with a dark purple lining and dark red cape.

"I am Mitsuhide Akechi, and I am one of the commanders, and also a cook here." A young man with long dark purple hair and silver eyes, with the height of 5'12, wearing a black and dark purple regal looking armor.

Tatsumi then stood up fully rested, and decided to introduce the four guests himself. "Alright now, the silver haired man is River, the tactician of the Three Beasts. The buff man is Daidara, the heavy hitter and assault specialist of the Three Beasts, and the shorty boy is Nyau, the saboteur and scout specialist of the Three Beasts."

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath for the last one. "And this lovely woman here is Esdeath, and she is..."

Esdeath interrupted him. "I'm his new girlfriend. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The 'children' registered what she just said.

"Eeeeehhhhhh?!"

Chapter 2 End

 **As you have read the 'children' are some heroes from Samurai Warriors 4 and their armors are their normal armors just replace their colors with what I said. Anyway I hope this chapter is not that bad. It took me a little time to think of the story so I could make it longer, anyway this is the chapter 2 and I will try to get to updating my other stories soon.**

 **The _Schatten-Drache Unendlich_ is the flagship of Tatsumi and comparing it to the Gigant Battleship is like comparing a Super Star Destroyer to a regular Star Destroyer**

 **(1) A black and purple version of this art/Assassins-Creed-Feudal-Japan-253873678 it is not mine by the way credit goes to the owner.**

 **Anyway review if you like it and any insults and flames shall disappear, anyway this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Travel to the Capital

**Hello everyone! The Oblivion Overlord here and this will be the third chapter of The Black Shogun.**

 **ChaosOmega8, I thank you for your kind words and your very informative review, and I will answer your review here.**

 **The first chapter was actually inspired by the Fanfiction you were talking about actually Fire and Ice by the snowyassas1n, their story is actually what made me create this fanfiction, I do not know if they are still active but that story of theirs is an amazing prologue.**

 **As for the cringy scenes with the 'children' calling Tatsumi mama or mother, well all I can say that they use this logic of: A mother is one who births their children into the world with their own strength, and as you saw from the last chapter, that Tatsumi 'created' them through blood, sweat, and tears, and in real life that is exactly what a mother goes through before birthing a child. So because of those two powerful logic, and the fact that Tatsumi looks like a girl. They still call him mama or mother.**

 **Now for the explanation of cringy scenes, well I can't really remove those, because EVERY single story, whether real or fake, same goes with the anime, or manga, there will ALWAYS be cringy scenes. I can't really get rid of the cringy scenes, you see because other people might actually like those scenes, and they might find with their own sense of what and where the cringy scenes are. So… yeah, I can't really remove or change those scenes.**

 **Anyway I hope these answer the questions in your review and I hope you still read it.**

 **To everyone else who fav, followed and said nice things about my story. Thank you so much. It warms my heart and humbles me that there are people that I can entertain with my fanfictions. Anyway I am getting to sentimental, if you like it review what you think and remember any insults or flames will disappear and if you want to keep reading this fanfiction, go ahead be my guest. Again, it is your choice if you want to read or not.**

 **I forgot to tell that the _S_ _chatten-Drache Unendlich_** **is _Shadow Dragon Infinity_**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill in anyway shape or form**

Chapter 3 Travel to the Capital

On the deck of the _S_ _chatten-Drache Unendlich_ near the helm, we see Nene and Ina whispering to each other at the bottom of the helm, Tadakatsu, Nobunaga, and Yukimura sparring with each other, Keiji is sitting cross-legged on the railing drinking sake, Kotaro on top of the mast sleeping, and Oichi, Tatsumi, Esdeath, and the Three Beasts, just sitting on the various seats on the on-deck garden, complete with a purple cherry blossom tree with a few smaller cherry blossom trees near it.

Esdeath is questioning Oichi who was beside her about Tatsumi. "Oichi, tell me. Why do you still call Tatsu-chan mama when he is clearly a boy?"

Oichi smiled at her. "Well… Some of us say its because mama has always taken care of us. From our 'birth' up until now, but most of us that still call him mama or mother its because of something we read when we were 'younger', which is a mother is one who births their children into the world with their own strength, we remember even if mama's Teigu helped, it was mama who used his strength to 'birth' us. We all love mama, and even if mama doesn't want us to, we will gladly sacrifice ourselves for him."

Esdeath is genuinely surprised at the loyalty and love she can hear from the voice of Oichi and the love for Tatsumi in her eyes.

Esdeath chuckled. "I guess that's one of the great qualities about him yes?"

The two girls see Tatsumi and River playing shogi, Oichi chuckled a bit. "I guess you can say that."

Esdeath and Oichi were just watching the two when Nene and Ina came to their seat.

"Yo, Oichi-chan! What were you and Es-chan talking about?" Nene yelled out. "I am also interested in what you two are talking about." Ina respectfully questioned.

Oichi smiled at them. "We were just talking about mama, nothing much."

Nene remembered something. "Oh! By the way Oichi, do you remember the thing that we were gonna try and do?"

Oichi blinked at that and started to think hard about the thing they were about to do earlier today.

\- I am Flashback -

 _Nene and Oichi are in the kitchen, talking about the next prank that they were about to pull off. "So Oichi-chan, now that mama is here, we have to be very careful when pranking our next victim."_

 _Oichi was a bit worried that mama will stop them from doing it. "But Nee-chan, what if mama spots us trying to do this? He will stop us."_

 _"We can tell mama that we are gonna prank Tadakatsu, divines know that the big guy needs to lighten up. I mean come on! Kotaro and Nobunaga are more lively then he are! And they are some of the most serious people here!" Nene reasoned._

 _Looking down at her feet Oichi muttered. "Well… Yeah, but I mean… Oh you know what?! Ok, lets do it! But if we want to do this we have to be careful. We can't just rush this. We have to bide our time."_

 _Nene nodded smiling. "Right!"_

\- End of Flashback -

Oichi slammed her fist on top of her palm. "Ooohhh… That thing. Well lets go now. Sorry Esdeath-san but I have to go talk with Nene, Ina would you please accompany Esdeath-san here for a while?"

Ina nodded. "It is fine with me. You do not mind do you Esdeath-san?"

Esdeath just shook her head. "No. I am fine with it, anyway thank you for your time Oichi."

Oichi smiled. "No problem Esdeath-san. Now Nene lets head to the kitchen for this talk." Nene pumped a fist into the air whilst grinning. "Right!"

As the two left Esdeath and Ina alone, Esdeath had something to ask. "Ina, you are the only ranged person here yes?"

Ina looked at her and just replied. "Yes Esdeath-san, I am the only ranged warrior here, the others may have ranged attacks, but I am the only one here who's specialty is ranged."

Esdeath was intrigued at that. "I want to fight you. You are the only ranged warrior here. So I want to test your abilities."

Ina was shocked at the request. "Uh… You just sprang that onto me, I was actually going to ask Tadakatsu nii-sama if he was available for a small spar. But, I guess we can spar, we just need to find a sparring ground, mother will grill into us if we spar anywhere else."

Esdeath raised an eyebrow at that remark. "Are you saying that we will make Tatsu-chan mad if we fight somewhere other than a sparring ground?"

Ina sighed wearily. "Yeah… I heard from one of your followers said that you matched mother for a while before losing. Well… I don't think mother was serious, well he was probably more serious than usual, but… he was probably not that serious when fighting you." Feeling eyes at the back of her head, Ina slowly looked at where she felt it was coming from, she sees Tatsumi watching them, like a predator with their prey.

Esdeath was a little shocked and a little insulted that Tatsu-chan did not fight her at full force, but was interested to know why he doesn't fight seriously.

"Why doesn't he?" Ina looked back at Esdeath when she asked that. "Well… the only time when we see mother serious, is when he gets very, VERY mad. While he does get a little serious when we are going to fight anywhere other than the training/sparring ground, so far mother only gets very serious, when he gets really pissed off."

Now, Esdeath has a very imaginative mind and is currently imagining in her chibi mode mind about how a pissed off Tatsu-chan would look like.

 _The sweet parent Tatsu-chan with a bright and innocent aura around him, when suddenly Tatsumi gained a very crazed grin and very bright glowing red holes for eyes with a huge tick mark above his eye, with sharp clawed hands and with giant horns, and a full arsenal of spiky and very dangerous punishment weapons behind him._

 _With all of his 'children' chibified cowering in a corner shaking in fear at the scary 'angry mom mode'_

Snapping back to reality, Esdeath looked at Ina, and was to interested to know what does Tatsu-chan look like when he is angry, and was about to start a fight off the sparring area when…

All of Tatsumi's 'children' that were nearby dog piled her, stopping her. Keiji who was holding one of her arms down yelled out. "Are you crazy?! You were about to start a fight off the sparring area?!"

Nene sitting on top of the pile also yelled out. "Yeah! Are you nuts?! Mama will kill us if we fight anywhere but there!"

Hayakawa yelled out surprisingly. "You would've doomed us all!"

Esdeath couldn't move. "I was curious, as to how serious Tatsu-chan would be when he's mad. I mean, he seems mad from what I can see from down here."

All of the 'children' froze at that statement, they then slowly turned their heads to the feeling of doom that they just noticed. They see Tatsumi smiling innocently but his hair raised slowly and split off into ten 'tails', opening his eyes, they all saw they are glowing red. The sky in the background became dark and red lightning flashed in the background.

Just as that happened, everything just vanished, Tatsumi was just there, just turning his head at them. "Kids? Is something wrong?" Tatsumi asked, smiling softly at them.

Everyone including Esdeath and the Three Beasts were shaken at that. Esdeath quietly muttered. "I change my mind… I don't want to know." Kotaro who was near her face responded. "Good choice."

Getting off of Esdeath, the warriors apologized for knocking her down, Esdeath accepted the apology, knowing her scary boyfriend is watching them, closely, like a predator watching their prey.

Everyone went back to what they were doing while Esdeath requested that Ina spar with her at the grounds, accepting, The two girls went to the sparring ground just two yards away from the three honor guards spar.

Ina questioned Esdeath. "So. What do you want it to be? First Blood, or Draw Ten?"

Esdeath thought about it. "Hmm… How about Draw Five. I want to see how good you can fight against a melee fighter should they get too close, and I can't gauge your skills if its only first blood and Draw Ten would go on too long."

Ina nodded. "Right, ready when you are..." Ina finished as she got into her stance with an arrow at the ready.

Esdeath nodded, getting into her stance and readying her rapier. "Very well."

\- Beware of long fight scene -

None of them moved first. Until… a petal landed on the field. With that as a signal, Esdeath rushed forward poised to strike Ina in the shoulder, Ina upon the signal immediately jumped back and launched an arrow at Esdeath. Seeing the arrow Esdeath blocked it with the tip of her rapier, still running towards Ina.

Seeing Esdeath block her arrow with precision, knows that she must respond seriously. Drawing five arrows at once, Ina launched them at Esdeath in rapid succession at different angles taking the wind into equation, making the arrows curve towards Esdeath's leg, arms, chest, and head.

Esdeath was surprised at the girls skill with a bow, she immediately dodged the first three arrows, blocking the fourth one, and grabbed the last arrow meant for her head and tossed it back at Ina.

Ina fired another arrow that collided with the other arrow, stopping both arrows, and launched an entire flurry of arrows into the air, and looked back down to see Esdeath right in front of her with her rapier close to cutting her arm. Ina quickly blocked the attack with her bow, showing that her bow is very durable.

Shocked that her bow can handle a blade strike, Esdeath launched Ina away from her drawing first blood. Ina saw her arm got caught and knew first blood was drawn.

Esdeath – 1 Ina – 0

Esdeath smirked, but it was short lived as she sensed something above her. Looking up she sees the arrows Ina fired earlier. She dodged and blocked all the arrows as much as she can however Ina wasn't just idle. Ina fired another flurry of arrows at Esdeath, making her jump back and dodge and weave, however blood was drawn when Esdeath could not move from ten arrows coming in a grid.

Esdeath's eyes widened, and Ina smiled.

Esdeath – 1 Ina – 1

Esdeath smirked and upped her speed a little, startling Ina at the increase of speed, she couldn't block the slash that hit her side.

Esdeath – 2 Ina – 1

Esdeath looked back. "You know, you shouldn't have let your guard down when you drew first blood on me." Ina looked at her and nodded. "That was my mistake."

The two women stood on opposite ends of the field, when… Ina jumped up drawing ten arrows, and started firing at different angles, however there was no wind. So Esdeath was a little confused at why she did that when Ina pulled back her hand, revealing that arrows split apart into bladed saws.

With surprise, Esdeath jumped, avoiding the saws that passed through the area that she was just in however five more saws were on there way, smirking at the unique attack of Ina, Esdeath blocked and twisted her body to avoid the saws, landing on the ground, she started running toward Ina, who has a single arrow ready, Ina loosed the arrow at Esdeath, all the while she pulled her hand back, making the saws travel towards Esdeath.

Seeing the attack that Ina set up for her Esdeath, blocked the saws and slid under the arrow, with it passing between her chest, drawing a sweatdrop from Ina. _'How… does that even?'_ However she halted that train of thought, jumping back, she drew a few explosive tipped arrows, and launched them at the sliding Esdeath.

Seeing the attack out of the corner of her eyes, Esdeath jumped up and used her ice to create platforms in the air. Allowing her to jump from platform to platform, moving slowly towards Ina. Knowing that it will be difficult to hit her when she's moving, Ina launched more explosive arrows at the area that Esdeath would jump in.

Ina clenched her hand into a fist, making the arrows explode just when Esdeath was passing through, drawing blood again.

Esdeath – 2 Ina – 2

Recovering and landing on another ice platform. Esdeath started to launch her own projectiles at her. Ina seeing the ice javelins started to run towards Esdeath, started acrobatically flipping over the javelins and running on a few of the bigger ones, she drew more explosive arrows, and launched a flurry of them at Esdeath.

Knowing now that those are explosive, Esdeath jumped onto another platform, making more ice javelins, she started launching a flurry at the arrows, making an explosion in midair, Ina seeing her attack failed, filled her bow with shadow energy. Esdeath saw what she was doing and was interested.

Ina drew her bowstring making a big shadow arrow, launching it at Esdeath, the arrow split into hundreds of shadow arrows, surprising Esdeath however not enough to draw blood again. Esdeath dodge and weaved through the rain of arrows, launching herself toward Ina, she created an ice rapier for her other hand. She dual wielded her rapier to block the rain all the while running toward Ina.

Ina seeing the incoming Esdeath, jumped up into the air drawing more shadow rain arrows, launched several more of them at Esdeath. Exploding into a huge shower of arrows. Esdeath used her ice to create two shields on her back, two guards on her arms, and two more blades on her elbows.

With her knew added weapons, she spun into a corkscrew, creating a swirl of blades and the shields and guards she made, blocked the arrows if one or two arrows passed her blades, spinning towards Ina.

Ina was surprised at the unorthodox but effective move, tried to jump back however it was too late, Esdeath drew blood again passing her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw her create a platform for her to jump off of, back to her. Esdeath span again and passed her drawing blood twice in a row.

Esdeath – 4 Ina – 2

Ina fell back off of the platform she stood on and landed back on the ground, drawing more shadow rain arrows she looked at Esdeath who was in the air looking at her with a smirk. Ina was annoyed at that, and used her last card, she 'locked on' to Esdeath, and launched the shadow rain arrows at Esdeath, splitting into hundreds of arrows, now targeting and following Esdeath.

Surprised, Esdeath created another set of blades on her heels and knees, she jumped towards Ina who kept launching more shadow rain arrows, Esdeath span and deflected and cut all the arrows that hit her.

Ina, finally desperate, pulled her hands to her sides and gripped the air and pulled them down into a cross, making all shadow arrows fly toward Esdeath in a cloud. However that did not stop her, Esdeath broke through and used her rapier to draw the last blood. Ending the fight.

Esdeath – 5 Ina – 2

\- This is the end of fight scene -

Ina slumped to the ground tired at the fight. Huffing she looked up to see Esdeath standing up and looking at her with a smile. "I admit Ina, you are better than a lot of fighting archers. Keep practicing." With that Esdeath held out a hand for Ina.

Smiling at the acknowledgment from the strong woman, she grabbed her hand. Lifted up to her feet, she smiled bashfully at Esdeath. "I still have a lot to learn if I want to be a good warrior archer."

Esdeath patted the smaller girl on the head. "Don't worry you'll get there."

The two girls had no idea that their fight attracted an audience, the two girls looked towards the helm, when they saw their audience. With that they all clapped for the two.

Keiji held a thumbs up. "That was EPIC! Seeing that epic battle makes me want to fight now!"

Nene jumped up screaming. "You two were soooo coool! You were like woosh! And the other was like woochaaa! Oh man that was sooo coool you two!"

Kotaru nodded. "Amazing."

Tatsumi smiled at the two. "I applaud you two for that impressive fight, and just in time too. We arrived near the capital."

As Ina was blushing from the praise and being surrounded by her family, congratulating her. Esdeath walked toward Tatsumi. "You know that I wasn't that serious right?"

Tatsumi smiled knowingly. "I know, but you have to admit, she was impressive for a ranged user."

Esdeath nodded. "Yes… She was impressive. Anyway you said we are here now?"

Nodding Tatsumi responded. "Yes we are above the clouds though, as a giant ship flying in the sky isn't exactly conspicuous." He finished in a deadpanned tone.

Chuckling at the deadpan in his voice Esdeath responded. "Yes well… How are we going to get down?"

Tatsumi just looked at her. "Did you forget how we got up here in the first place?" Esdeath looked away slowly speaking. "No…..."

With a raised eyebrow, Tatsumi just shrugged. "Ok then. Get your boys, we leave in ten minutes, I gotta say goodbye to my kids."

Nodding Esdeath responded. "Right… I have a question, where did you put my dragon?"

\- Ten minutes later -

We see Tatsumi, Esdeath, The Three Beasts and surprisingly Tadakatsu boarding a Nautilus. "You know Tadakatsu, you don't need to come with us to the palace. I can take care of myself, you know this." Tatsumi softly told his eldest.

Tadakatsu looked at Tatsumi. "I know father, but I am still worried slightly. It is my duty to protect you from harm, and I can't do that if I am not nearby."

Sighing, Tatsumi just responded. "You know I don't need to be babied right? I mean, you still remember how strong I am when serious right?" "Yes." Tadakatsu simply said.

Shaking his head Tatsumi looked at the others who were looking at them with varying expressions. Esdeath is smirking with a raised eyebrow, River was just looking with an understanding expression aimed at Tadakatsu, Nyau was smirking an annoying toothy grin, and Daidara just looks bored.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?! Go on! Go do something on this damned ship!" Tatsumi yelled at them, making them scatter. He looked back at Tadakatsu with a soft smile. "You know. Its still cute that you still want to protect me. Back when you were 'younger' you wanted to keep me safe."

Tadakatsu looked away. "Yes well, I was weak at the time, now I am stronger."

Chuckling, Tatsumi just told him. "How about you go around the deck, watch the skies or if any attacks come from below?"

Tadakatsu nodded slowly. "Very well father."

As Tadakatsu walked away from him, Tatsumi looked at the ground below that is slowly coming closer, he sees a familiar clearing. _'Hm… That's where I beat Lin and Niro down… Haha… that was a fun time.'_

 _\- Lé Flashback 2 years ago -_

 _It was a sunny day in a clearing, it was a quiet, peaceful day. However, the quiet was broken from three people fighting._

 _A younger Tatsumi is fighting two people at once and winning. He is currently locked in a deadlock with a man 3 yrs his senior, smirking Tatsumi launched the guy into a tree, knocking it over. He heard a primal like roar to his left, the other opponent he was fighting finally got up._

 _A girl just a yr above him, is running through the trees and the occasional boulder, intent on running into him._

 _Shaking his head, Tatsumi created a shadow wall blocking him from view, just as the girl burst through the wall, she was greeted with a devastating kick to her stomach, forcing the girl back a bit. Sensing something else, Tatsumi created his sword and blocked a blade meant for him. Looking back he sees the guy he was fighting earlier._

 _Tatsumi grabbed the guy's face and threw him at the girl. "Ok, that's enough for now Niro, Lin."_

 _The guy whose name was Niro, just sheathed his sword back in its holster on his back, falling down on his ass on a stump nearby. "Man, that was exhausting..."_

 _The girl whose name was Lin however, just ran at him again. "No! I can still fight! Come here pretty boy!"_

 _Tatsumi sighed. But obliged her, Lin started kicking at high speed, however Tatsumi just dodged them all. "Your still too slow Lin. You need to train more." He said as he caught her foot, lifted her and threw at a boulder, making her break through it._

" _Nah-uh! Pretty boy! Just hold fucking still!" She jumped at him, and started using an ability of hers that boosts her destructive ability (Street fighter_ _Satsui No Hado_ _), she started attacking at very high speed, however Tatsumi just matched blow for blow, not taking any hits, but returning just as much hits._

 _Lin yelled out in frustration. "Goddamit Niro! A little help here!"_

 _Meanwhile Niro was still just sitting on his stump watching the hilarious one-sided fight. Tatsumi laughed at the frustration the girl was feeling._

 _The memory faded into his mind._

 _\- Lé Flashback ended -_

Waking up from memory lane, Tatsumi felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking left, he sees Tadakatsu. "Father, you were staring off into space. Are you alright?"

Shaking his head Tatsumi placated him. "I'm fine Tadakatsu, I was just reminiscing some memories."

Esdeath came up to them. "We have docked close enough to the ground now. Let's go now Tatsu-chan." Tadakatsu was seething at the blatant disrespect, however Tatsumi answered first, knowing what Tadakatsu would say. "Very well Es-chan, get your things, your boys, and your dragon. We'll get off as soon as you guys get here."

Esdeath nodded, and walked away from the two to do just that.

Tatsumi, and Tadakatsu watched as she left. "You know Tada-kun, you shouldn't let her disrespect of me get to you."

He looked at Tatsumi. "I know that, but… Very well..."

Tatsumi smiled. "That's my boy."

\- Thirty minutes later -

Finally arriving to the capital, the six people are currently walking towards the palace. With the civilians and corrupt ones giving them a huge pathway, due to the fact that Esdeath is known to be ruthless, and Tatsumi was in a black spiked cloak that makes him emit an aura of despair.

"So… Are we going to the palace first, or are we gonna do random stuff first?" Tatsumi asked.

The five other people looked at him. Finally Esdeath said. "Perhaps we can have a little snack break before we get to the palace."

The other four just nodded, while Tatsumi quietly yelled. "Yes!"

The six people entourage quickly went to a nearby bakery, where the clerk is a middle aged woman with brown hair and purple eyes, and is not scared of Esdeath and Tatsumi surprisingly.

"Hello, what would all of you like?" The woman kindly said.

Nyau and Daidara wanted to threaten her for free food however, that look she's giving… its similar too Tatsumi when he gets mad… So they just asked normally. Daidara asked for a plate of glazed donuts and Nyau wanted a black forest. They paid for it, unaware of the amused looks the other four are giving them.

River and Tadakatsu decided to order next. River asked for a red forest, and a cup of tea as well. Tadakatsu requested for a coffee-vanilla cake, with a cup of black coffee. Esdeath and Tatsumi ordered last. Tatsumi requested for a triple chocolate cake roll. Esdeath ordered for a strawberry shortcake, and asked her a question.

"Tell me miss. Why are you not scared? I mean, the other people outside and some people here fear us." Esdeath asked.

The woman just smiled, eerily like Tatsumi when he almost gets mad. "Oh its nothing, I have no reason to fear any of you, and besides, even if you wanted to instill fear into me..."

The aura in the shop suddenly turned into a heated fire, the woman opened her eyes showing a glint that is exactly like Tatsumi's. _**"I'**_ _ **d**_ _ **welcome you to try..."**_ She finished, scaring the others and creepin Esdeath out, while Tatsumi just complimented her. "Good effect, but you should make your innocent like smile a little bit bigger and narrow your eyes a bit more." He smiled, surprising her.

The woman blinked a bit, but smiled again at him. "Kids?" "Yep." He responded. "Names Tatsumi, what's yours?" The woman smiled again, how is she smiling that much without wrinkles. "My name is Kana."

While the two parents were talking, Esdeath asked Tadakatsu. "Do all parents have this ability?"

Tadakatsu looked at her and responded. "So far, only powerful parents have this kind of ability. So if I'm correct this woman is very powerful, not as much as father. But powerful nonetheless."

\- One hour later -

We see the six people heading to the end of the hall, to the emperor's throne. Tatsumi is telling Esdeath something. "Now Es-chan, I want you to just go in without me and report the situation in the north and just say someone followed you here. I want to surprise Mako-chan. Ok?"

Esdeath just shook her head. "Alright."

Esdeath and her Three Beasts entered the throne room. "Makoto-sama I have returned."

A small boy with green hair and green eyes wearing regal robes sitting on the throne eagerly responded. "Welcome back Esdeath-san, I can say that the situation in the north is under control when you left?"

Esdeath nodded. "Yes, the situation in the north is under control, Numa and his rebels are dead, and the rest of the rebels are on the run."

Makoto clapped. "Excellent General Esdeath, I can't help but reward you 10,000 gold coins for your success in the north!"

Esdeath bowed her head. "Please. Just give the reward to my men, they earned it."

A fat bastard beside the throne squeaked out. "That's our General! She is generous to her men."

Makoto nodded. "Yes, yes, that is truly commendable, now Esdeath-san is there anything else you want to mention?"

Esdeath looked up at the boy. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I now have a boyfriend, a person that beat me in the north, that followed me here."

Just as she said that, the doors behind her burst open. Making the royal guards and Budo unsheathe their weapons. "YO! MAKO-CHAN! How are you!" Tatsumi yelled out.

Makoto's eyes widened, as well as Budo's and Honest's, but the difference is Makoto obtained a big smile, Budo and Honest are sweating in fear of the scary little man. Makoto jumped off his throne and jumped at Tatsumi landing in his outstretched arms. "Onee-san! Your back! How are you? Do you have a lot of new stories?! Can you also make that delicious sandwich?!"

Laughing, Tatsumi twirled around with Makoto in his arms, making the little boy squeal adorably. "Calm down kiddo, I can answer your questions later. Now did you do what I said before?"

Makoto nodded. "Just listen to the political people and make choices according to what I believe in?"

Tatsumi hugged the small boy to his chest. "Yep! Your correct my little adorable brother." Letting the boy breathe, he looked at Budo. "So Budo-chan, did you do what I said?"

Budo stood ramrod straight, sweating a little he slowly said. "Uhh… Yes, yes I did..."

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Tatsumi just shrugged. Looking back to the mop of green hair in his arms. "How about we go around the palace again huh Mako-chan?"

Looking up at Tatsumi, Makoto nodded with a big smile. "Yeah!"

Chapter 3 Travel to the Capital end

 **Wow this took me a bit to update, I don't want to go over the limit of 6000 words so I ended it here, anyway the next chapter will introduce Sayo and Ieyasu back to the mix that I will say much.**

 **So anyway if you like it you like it, and if you want to review it its your choice, and no flames or insults to my fanfic, if you don't want to read it then don't.**

 **Also I have to inform that my updating of the other stories will go very slowly, so I apologize in advance if people want me to update faster, its just that writing the chapters are not as easy as it looks so, yeah that is done and over with.**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Siblings

**Hello again The Oblivion Overlord here**

 **ChaosOmega8 thank you again for understanding, and for not trying to spoil who Kana is, now for Budo… Well let's just say he knows NOT to piss Tatsumi off, and the fat bastardly turd happened to see what Tatsumi looks like when angry, and is completely terrified of him. I thank you for continuing to read this story.**

 **To everyone else who reads this story, I am thankful that you actually read it, and on another note one of my stories actually got into a community so I am completely flattered at that. So please if you like my stories, continue reading them, and wait patiently for updates.**

 **Remember, review if you like it or if I have any mistakes, and no insults or flames please, I would like to keep my reviews at least somewhat friendly, I can accept the reviews that show my mistakes in some areas, but I will not accept openly insulting my stories, if you don't like it, then don't read it and just close it!**

 **Ah! I have forgotten but Sayo and Ieyasu have gotten a little strength boost.**

 **Also I will reveal one of Tatsumi's abilities that is a little irrelevant but is very useful.**

 **Anyway this is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 Meet the Siblings

Continuing where we last saw them, we see Makoto the Emperor, dragging Tatsumi around the corridors of the castle, with Esdeath, Budo, Tadakatsu, and the Three Beasts in tow.

They arrived at a HUGE indoor garden, moving towards a large gazebo, everyone sat at different places at the gazebo. Nyau went on top of the railing laying himself there and Daidara is just outside of the gazebo laying on the grass looking up at the sky, while River sat on a rocking chair with a cup of tea at the ready. Budo and Tadakatsu leaned on pillars wary of each other, Tatsumi and Esdeath sat on a couch swing? with little Makoto placing himself next to him looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Ne~ Onee-san! What did you do now? I'm sorry Esdeath-san but I can't help it, but how was it like? Fighting and beating Esdeath-san?" Makoto asked eagerly.

Tatsumi just chuckled. "You know… I can just show you, you know? _Shadow Film!_ "

He said as he held his hand out to an unoccupied corner of the gazebo. Shadows started gathering and solidifying into a blank black surface, after a while an image started to appear.

 _(Insert fight from chapter 1)_

Makoto looked at him and Esdeath with stars in his eyes. "That was sooo coool onee-san, Esdeath-san!"

Tatsumi just smiled at the little boy, while Esdeath was genuinely surprised by the awe in his voice she could not help but also smile at the little emperor and pat him on the head. Making him purr? Makoto froze as Esdeath heard Tatsumi chuckle a little.

"Soooo~ Mako-chan still purrs doesn't he?~" Tatsumi bent down looking at the blushing and squirming Emperor.

"Mou~ Onee-san! Urusai!~" Makoto yelled with an atomic blush on his face. Tatsumi started laughing at that, and Esdeath couldn't help but chuckle little, making Makoto look at her with a horrified face. "It's not funny!~" The embarrassed emperor all but screamed out in playful frustration.

Tatsumi looked around and saw that Nyau is now running around running away laughing from the angry Daidara, and River, Tadakatsu and Budo, having a conversation about something. Looking back at the fuming Makoto, Tatsumi was about to say something when an imperial guard made himself known. "Makoto-sama! There is a commotion going on in the town square, there are two individuals fighting and two other people trying to calm them both down!"

Makoto looked at the guard seriously. "Who are the individuals?" The soldier immediately answered. "The two people creating the commotion are a girl with burning hair, and an apparently younger boy with a broadsword and thunder sparking hair, yes I am serious Makoto-sama. And the two people trying to calm them down are a lazy looking black haired man with a strange sword, and a young girl with a strange bow and even stranger looking arrows."

Makoto was about to say something when Tatsumi couldn't hold it in and started chuckling evilly, making EVERYONE freeze, they all looked at Tatsumi who has this dark aura and several tick marks on his head. Tatsumi looked up at everyone, letting everyone see Tatsumi with a twitching eyebrow and a very terrifying looking innocent smile. "Excuse me soldier-san~?" Making the imperial soldier pray to the divines quickly before asking. "Y-ye-yes?" Tatsumi opened his eyes, showing everyone that they're glowing malevolent red. "Where are they now~?"

\- A few minutes later -

"Aren't ya gonna apologize brat?!" The girl with burning hair smashed her fists together clearly preparing to smash the brat's head in. "Why should I apologize when you ran into me you bitch?!" The 'brat' with thunder sparking hair retorted back at her.

"Lin! I think you should calm down a little. Your gonna get the imperial guard after you. And you can tell that would be very annoying don't you remember?" A man with hair that looks like the night sky, and magenta eyes tried to tell her in a calm voice.

"Yeah! Ieyasu come on! You should also calm down. I don't want our reunion with onee-chan to be visiting you in prison!" A black haired girl with gray eyes groaned out in frustration.

The two fighters looked back at their respective companions. "But Niro,/Sayo, he/she started it!" They were about to say something else when they felt a hand on their shoulder. They turned back quickly.

"Oi! Who aaaaarrrreeeeeee….. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit…..." The newly mentioned Lin and Ieyasu trailed off together as they started sweating in obvious fear, drawing the attention of everyone including their companions, Sayo and Niro looked at the person and started sweating also.

"Now~ What were you two about to do~?" Tatsumi smiled innocently with closed eyes. Scaring the four fighters even more. Ieyasu started to stutter. "Uh. uh. Bro! Uhm… Nothing! Nothing! The two of us were just talking. Yeah! Just talking right?" Ieyasu finished with a nervous smile, sweating even more when Tatsumi opened a single glowing red eye and looked at him with a freaking death stare.

Lin's instincts are fucking screaming at her to try and get her to run or calm this monster down. She couldn't run so she had to do what the brat was trying to do. "Ye-yeah! We were just having a friendly talk. No fighting here!" Lin finished also smiling nervously, and started sweating even more when the monster's eye locked onto her.

Tatsumi was not amused. "Oh really now~? Is that the truth~?" Tatsumi opened his other eye looking fully at both of them with an innocent smile.

Sayo and Niro are wisely trying to inch away from ground zero. However Tatsumi wouldn't let them off the hook as well. Both of their shadows grabbed them, and started sliding them until they were beside their respective companion. Tatsumi just stared at them, slowly getting them to loosen their mouths so that they tell the truth out of shear terror, when.

A short girl with short black hair nibbling on candy piped up from the crowd. "The two were about to fight. Because the two bumped into each other and didn't want to apologize to each other." Making Tatsumi turn his glowing eyes and innocent smile to her. Making her take a quick step back, making her feel fear for the first time in forever. Tatsumi's smile just got bigger. "Thank you, miss?" The girl stuttered a bit. "Ku-Kurome." Tatsumi nodded slowly. "Arigatou~ Kurome-chan~" The obvious restrained delight and anger in his voice made her shudder in fright.

Kana was looking out of her window looking at the scene… And taking notes on her notepad…. "So that's what he meant." Kana chuckled. "Fufufu, I can't wait to try my version next time." Kana chuckled quietly, scaring a few of her customers, and making her daughter whimper in fright because she only chuckles like that when she has a scary thought.

Looking back at the four tied up people. "So~ I guess… I have to P-U-N-I-S-H you~" Tatsumi slowly said as his eyes glowed malevolently. Making the four shake in absolute terror.

They were being dragged by Tatsumi as the citizens and corrupt people gave him a HUGE berth of space. They screamed out together. **"Nooooooooooooo"**

\- One hour later -

Sayo, Ieyasu, Lin, and Niro are sitting down on the floor with their hands on their knees, bowing their heads… With a huge bump on each of their heads. Tatsumi is sitting down on the throne with Makoto, Esdeath, and the others hiding behind a door, with their heads peeking out, somewhat curious to see what Tatsumi would do next.

It was nothing but silence in the throne room. Finally, Tatsumi spoke. "Now. What did we learn~?"

The four subdued individuals spoke out in unison. "Not to fight in civilian areas, and to be respectful..." Their answer pleased Tatsumi.

Tatsumi nodded. "Good! Now, I was expecting you four to arrive here in a day or two, but it seems you arrived earlier than I thought." Tatsumi started speaking out. Making the four look up. "There are some people I want you to meet." Tatsumi looked to the door… and yelled out in annoyance. "OI! GET IN HERE!" As he yelled that out. Makoto, Esdeath, and the others quickly ran into the room, still afraid of him.

Looking around and nodding, Tatsumi spoke. "Sayo, Ieyasu, Niro, and Lin! Introduce yourselves!" **"Roger!"**

Turning to them, Sayo went first. "Uhh… Hello, my name is Sayo, it is nice to meet you all! And uhh… this is my weapon, the _Hakugin Koka_ " Sayo said this with a nervous smile, and a gentle aura. She has long straight black hair, and dark gray eyes. She has a holy looking silvery white bow, and an even holier looking white and gold quiver.

Ieyasu went next as he spoke out. "Yo! The name's Ieyasu! Nice to meet ya! And my weapon is this bad boy here, the _Raiu no Ha_!" He finished in a thumbs up pose, and slightly electric aura. He has black messy hair, with a white bandanna with blue lighting marks on the bandanna, he has brown eyes, with a blue pupil. He carries a huge broadsword that looks normal, but has glowing blue lines in the middle of the blade, and has a glowing blue and white jewel on the guard.

Niro spoke out bowing a little. "Greetings. My name is Niro. It is a pleasure to meet you all, my weapon is this. The _Ryuuraito_ " He said this with an eye smile and an easy going aura. He has black hair that looks like a starry night tied in a high pony tail and magenta eyes. He carries a strange looking black katana that looks like it was forged from the night.

Lin went last. "I guess I'm last then. Welp! Yo! The name's Lin Nayashi! I guess it's ok to meet you… Anyway! My weapon is a part of me right here! My _Satsui no Hado_! She roared out the last sentence. She has long wavy purple hair with fire-like highlights streaking through it, and black eyes that have an orange like glow. She held up her fists, that generated a weird burning aura that took the transparent form of dangerous looking gauntlets.

Everyone else greeted themselves, everyone but Makoto did their introdutions, Makoto took place hiding behind Tatsumi, peeking out a little at times. Tatsumi smiled softly, and started using an arm to move the little emperor out in the open in front of him. "Come on Mako-chan, you don't need to be nervous… Go on. Just introduce yourself." Tatsumi coaxed him.

Makoto looked up at his onee-san. He looked back at the four. "Uhh… Greetings. My name is Makoto, I am the… Emperor… I… wield my own weapon. It's... called the _Eien no Yama_ " He said shyly as he is not used to talking to other people like this aside from his onee-san.

Sayo got down until she was eye level with the young emperor. "Aw~ Kawaii~! Its nice to meet you too." Sayo said it with a gentle smile, Makoto blushed at that and looked down at his feet.

Tatsumi clapped his hands, scaring everyone into attention. "Alright! Now that is done and over with. I'd like to ask Mako-chan something." He walked until he is in front of Makoto, getting down so that he's eye level with the little emperor. "Ne~ Mako-chan. Can those four and I stay here for awhile?" Tatsumi asked with a gentle smile. Makoto nodded furiously. "Of course Onee-san! You and your friends are more than welcome to stay here! I can get some of the guards to show you guys to your rooms! I would do it myself but… I don't know where the guest rooms are exactly… hehe~" Makoto finished with an embarrassed chuckle and sweatdrop.

Tatsumi grabbed Makoto into a big hug worthy of an older sibling. "Wuah~ Arigatou Mako-chan~" He said this as he's spinning themselves around rubbing his cheek on Makoto's, whose face is red from the sibling affection. "Ah! Onee-san! Put me down~!"

Tatsumi suddenly stopped and let go completely, making Makoto fall to the ground with a yelp. He looked at Budo, making him take a step back. "Ah. Budo-chan? I need to talk to you about something. You to Es-chan." The seriousness in his voice threw the two mentioned generals for a loop.

"Tadakatsu, I need you to guard Mako-chan while the three of us talk." The seriousness in his voice made Tadakatsu nod. "Hai!" Tadakatsu went and took Budo's place beside Makoto.

Nodding, Tatsumi looked back at the two generals. "Follow me." Tatsumi created a black portal of darkness. The two generals looked at each other before nodding. The three powerful warriors disappeared into the portal. Silence reigned.

Sayo broke the silence. "So… Uh… Do you guys want to do something?" That snapped everyone else out, and started talking about things while a few are playing games.

\- In a dark room. -

"So. Tatsumi-dono, what did you want to talk to us for? Especially if it meant to get us away from prying eyes." Budo asked while placing his hands on the table.

"I am quite confused as well, Tatsu-chan. Why did you want to talk to the two of us?" Esdeath also inquired.

Looking left and right Tatsumi looked at the generals seriously. "How well do you know the _Slate_?" That got the attention of both. Budo looked wary, while Esdeath looked pleasantly surprised.

Budo answered first slowly. "The only thing I know is that it is an ancient artifact, dating back to even before this empire was born, and the fact that the _Slate_ carries catastrophic forces that make even ultra-class danger beasts look weak."

Esdeath nodded. "Yes, from what I remember, I was always told it was a legend when I was a child. I never actually thought that it would be real."

Tatsumi nodded. "You two are not that far off. The _Slate_ is an ancient artifact yes, that is true. However one fails to notice one thing about it..." Tatsumi looked at both of them dead in the eye. "It's sentient." That revelation made the two generals' eyes widen.

Budo shook his head. "That, can't be possible… How could that be? We would have noticed the energy-" Tatsumi slammed his hands on the table. "Do you even **know** what the _Slate_ is?! Do you even know where it is?!" Silencing Budo, making him look down at his hands. Looking back up he asked. "Do you know?"

Tatsumi nodded. "Yes I do. The _Slate_ is the object inside the machine that creates the Teigu. It is hidden very well, but I know in what compartment is it in. However I didn't bring you two here for that. The reason is that the _Slate…_ has a powerful abyssal entity inside it… and it has followers. Trying to find out where the _Slate_ is so that they could free their master."

Budo and Esdeath looked at each other with wary eyes. Looking back to Tatsumi, Esdeath asked. "Then what do you propose we do?"

Looking at the two, Tatsumi answered her. "We need to gather the remaining Teigu users. As many as we can, even if you guys have to get help from Night Raid, or even the Revolutionary Army. I don't care if you two don't like the rebels. This is bigger than the threat those two could pose."

Looking at each other again, they looked back again. Budo this time spoke. "What about the Emperor? Shouldn't he know about this as well?" Tatsumi shook his head. "The political and public backlash that Makoto would receive from trying to reach out to the Revolutionary Army or Night Raid would be dangerous. So no. Not now, maybe some time in the future however, Makoto doesn't have a solid hold as the Emperor… and that bastard of a pig Honest would try to take advantage of this. I don't intend to let him."

The two generals nodded. Esdeath spoke out. "I can request the Emperor that maybe I could create a task force of Teigu users to 'deal' with Night Raid's Teigu users, it looks like a good reason." Tatsumi and Budo nodded.

Tatsumi looked at Budo. "I need you to try and find Teigu users, or even find people extremely loyal that could possibly use the Teigus in the Imperial Storage." Budo nodded. "I can do that, but what about you?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "I am managing my _Creed of Shadows_ to dig up as much information about the enemy cult as much as they could. I am also preparing the _Onyx Armies_ and _Obsidian Fleets_ should the need arise… I have enough forces to do a full-frontal assault on twenty Imperial capitals all at once so numbers and quality aren't a problem."

The two generals nodded again. Tatsumi nodded. "That is all I needed to tell you two, we can go back now." He finished as he created another portal. Esdeath and Budo nodded aagain and started walking to the portal, they went in first disappearing into the portal leaving Tatsumi for awhile. "You can come out now." A being of shadows came into existence. "My lord. I come bearing news."

\- Back at the palace -

Esdeath and Budo are blinking rapidly with massive sweatdrops. Not believing what the hell is happening in front of them. Sayo is doing a weird dance with a happy face on top of a rying Niro who has a tiny raincloud on top of his head. Makoto, and Nyau are running around the room, running away from an irate looking Lin, as Tadakatsu and River are sitting on their chairs looking at the scene with tired faces, and finally Daidara and Ieyasu are fighting each other in rock, paper, scissors both looking incredibly frustrated.

The two generals quietly looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. "The hell happened here?" Esdeath asked quietly, Budo answered just as quietly. "I don't even want to know what happened..."

Tatsumi came out of the portal. Sweatdropping also at the scene, he looked at the two generals. He quietly called them. "Let us quietly leave them be. Shall we exit this weird scene?" Budo and Esdeath nodded. "Yes, let's." The three warriors started quietly moving away from the scene towards the door.

Tatsumi just shook his head. "That is something you don't see everyday." Tatsumi laughed quietly with a sweatdrop. Drawing an exasperated sigh from Budo, and an amused chuckle from Esdeath.

\- Chapter 4 Meet the Siblings End -

 **Alright! Sorry for not updating quickly, I had to do a lot of things. Things that you guys don't need to know, as I don't think you guys would be interested in my school life.**

 **Anyway I will clarify a few things. Their Teigus.**

 **Sayo's Teigu – Hakugin Koka (Silver Effect) is a bow and quiver teigu, the quiver can create different types of arrows as long as the user imagines what kind of arrow he/she wants. The bow on the other hand has a unique effect, it is as durable as Ina's bow, the user can bypass the quiver and directly create an arrow just like Ina did, however it is much slower than she could do. The bow can also 'lock on' however that can be toggled.**

 **Ieyasu's Teigu – Raiu no Ha (Blade of the Thunderstorm) is a giant grayish white broadsword, with glowing blue lines going along the middle of the blade, with a blue bolt at the guard of the sword. It gives the user the ability to control thunder, that includes thunderstorms (duh), electric currents, and the ability to call lighting from the sky, the blade also gives the user increased precision and speed, reminiscent to a thunderstrike.**

 **Niro's Teigu – Ryuuraito (Dragon's Light) is a strange looking black katana that looks like it eats light, opposite of its name. The blade gives the user the ability to cut rifts into space, allowing for either instant travel or creating an endless space, allowing to destroy the enemy in an excruciating manner. It also gives the user the ability to slightly manipulate gravity, allowing him/her to control gravity allowing him to fly or have his strikes become even heavier.**

 **Lin's Teigu – Satsui no Hado this is just as you think it is, this is from Street fighter, however I have limited it a little. This energy-like Teigu fills the user with an energy of its own, allowing for the user to use the energy to create their own ranged attacks, or even strengthen the strikes of their melee attacks. When fully activated, the user gains a temporary ability to take a lot of damage, and healing and boosting their attack power, however after the effect it makes the user dead tired.**

 **Makoto's Teigu – Eien no Yama (Eternal Mountain) is a teigu that is body and energy oriented. The user is given the ability to manipulate the earth, and plant life, the user can use the properties of a mountain, strengthening their bodies to become as immovable as a mountain. The user can use the power of the Teigu to create earthquakes, or even use the plant life as a weapon, however the Teigu is primarily used for defense, as a mountain is difficult to break.**

 **These five have their Teigus because… well I want them too.**

 **The divisions of Tatsumi's Kurai Kotei.**

 **The Creed of Shadows – Mostly Espionage, Spies and Assassins.**

 **The Onyx Armies – Mostly Ground Units, Warriors, Archers, Gunners, Assault and Sieger Units.**

 **The Obsidian Fleets – Mostly Naval Ships (or Flying Naval Ships), Capital Ships, and Mobile Sea Fortresses, The _S_ _chatten-Drache Unendlich_ is included but classified as a Grand Capital Fortress due to it's sheer size.**

 **The Black Legion – Large contingent of Onyx Armies.**

 **The Oblivion Armada – Large contingent of Obsidian Fleets.**

 **The Black Death – Highest elite Assassin.**

 **The Slate was slightly inspired by the Slates in the anime K or K Project. And I do not own anything as I said.**

 **Anyway I hope this chapter was a good one anyway I hope you guys like it I will update another story next. And remember if you want to review then review, if you don't like it then close this.**

 **Anyway I kept this short and this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shadow of the Horizon

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Sorry I took so long in updating my fanfics, especially this one. But you have to understand, I can't always update fast. I have real life for God's sake.**

 **Anyway I have a few things to speak out, I will take even longer to update all of my fanfics, and I hope all of you can be patient for all of them.**

 **I can reveal that of course, Kana has her own Teigu, one that can match Esdeath's if only because it's the polar opposite. Yes, I'm giving her a teigu too, and no. I am not changing it, I already hinted it two chapters ago.**

 **With that out of the way, here is the next chapter of Tatsumi The Black Shogun! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING! Some scenes may be random, I apologize in advance if it weirded you out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for the idea.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Shadow of the Horizon

* * *

\- At an unknown village in the north west territories -

Five figures were there overlooking the cliff as the village burns behind them. The citizens of that place were all killed, no… not killed, they were annihilated.

On the far left was a curvaceous woman of 5'4 with slightly pale skin, gold eyes and silver wavy hair going down her back. She could give Esdeath and Tatsumi a challenge when it comes to their bodies. She carries a claymore, and is wearing a silvery gray paladin armor with gold trimmings and a darker yellow cloth piece on the groin and cape attached under her shoulder pads.

Beside her going to the right was a large dark skinned guy with a height of 6'3 and physique to match Budo, along with Tadakatsu. He has red eyes with a black background and his hair, mustache, beard, and sideburns are a dark shadowy purple.

He carries a giant infernal dark red battle axe as tall as he was, and wears a dark red armor with moving red colors making it look like its on fire, it has horns attached on his chest going over his shoulder and pointing upwards, his gauntlets have a horn on each that move up his arm and stops at the elbow, the fingers are clawed, and the boots have a horn on the knee and jutting out arcing upwards slightly.

The next person was a tan male of 5'7 with a somewhat average physique, he has green eyes and long flowing black hair that is tied in a pony tail near the end of his hair. He has two bangs going down the right side of his face.

His weapon is a glowing blue saber attached to his back and two silver submachine guns strapped to his hips. He is wearing a simple blue kimono with darker blue shoulder pads, vambraces, and shin guards, on the back of his kimono there is a black bone with a white flame behind it.

The next one was a pale short girl of 4'7 with a curvy body. She has heterochromia eyes, the left is a shiny gold, and the right is a vibrant green. She also has raven black hair tied in a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face.

She uses a small tanto and shortsword. She is wearing a skintight black suit and white vambraces and shin guards, on her chest is a white metal support bra and on her groin area and butt she has a white cloth with a yin yang symbol that is gold and green instead of black and white.

Finally the last person is a pale skinned male with androgynous looks, he has a slightly curvy body and he has a height of 5'1. He has pale light green eyes that gives him the appearance of being blind and he has wavy scarlet red hair that reaches his shoulders.

He is holding a revolver and a sniper barrel attachment on his hip. He crossdresses by wearing tight blue booty shorts and a tight blue short shirt that reveals his stomach to the world under a white breastplate, with a silver trench coat with the coat tails reach his ankles and split into two behind him and in front of him.

The tall burly dark skinned man turned his head, and snorted as he looked the village with a disappointed gaze. "Hmph. I thought there would at least be one who could at least give me a fun fight." He said with a sigh. The paladin girl next to him looked at him with a somewhat neutral gaze. "Of course there wouldn't be anyone strong here Krieger, this is just a small village." She said with a roll of her eyes.

The girly boy just bowed his head mockingly towards the burning village. "At least their screams were music to my ears when I carved their still beating hearts out. It was simply a pleasant sound to hear." The androgynous male said as he rose back up from his mocking bow. "Ippótis, Yaeger, knock it off. We are here on orders." The blue clad man said emotionless as he looked on off the cliff.

"Aw. Come on Siegfried! Don't be such a spoilsport.~ I mean, you had some fun cutting the people down too, don't lie.~ Back me up Hagane!" Yaeger finished with a slight whiny voice towards the heterochromatic girl.

Hagane just stared at him before turning towards the burning village, not saying a single word. Yaeger looked at the smaller girl with an expectant gaze but she didn't respond, so with an overly dramatic sigh, he moved and leaned onto Krieger's hip.

The giant looked down at the smaller male and just shook his head before turning towards Siegfried. "So, any new orders from the Kaiser? My boiling blood needs to be sated." Krieger asked with a hopeful giddiness. Siegfried turned towards Krieger and shook his head. "Nothing special, we are to just return to the Holy Grounds to report our findings, or rather… lack of findings." The blue clad noble said. Yaeger grinned with a slight blush. "I wonder if he'll be so annoyed he'd be rough with me again as my punishment for failing." He finished with clouded eyes and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

Ippótis looked at the apparent masochistic and submissive trap annoyed at his behavior and smacked him upside the head with her arm. "Knock it off you masochistic horndog. We have no need for you to imagine whatever Lord Kaiser would do to you in private out loud." She gritted out. Shaking his head to clear the disorientation, he turned his head to the paladin. "Oh?~ Jealous much?~ Bet you wish you have a mate." Yaeger finished with a cheshire cat grin. With a twitching eyebrow she held one hand close to her chest. "The term would be spouse, and no. I am not jealous." Ippótis said with a venom in her voice.

Siegfried just watched the two fight with a deadpanned stare, before he sat down and held his head in both hands. "I have to deal with these two all the time..." He solemnly said to himself, while taking comfort that Hagane was rubbing his back to comfort him.

* * *

\- The Imperial Palace training ground -

* * *

The field is considered a war zone as there were tall pillars of rock and stone, as well as broken and shattered remains of trees scattered around the field. In the middle of the said war zone was a certain child emperor.

Said child emperor is currently wearing a tight form fitting dark green top and bottoms with black line stripes suited for training. Makoto is currently panting in exhaustion, he looks up as sweat slides down his face. He stares at his older sibling who was just wearing black slacks, and a purple tank top and black arm sleeves/warmers, and a wood staff in one hand. "Come on Mako-chan. You have to keep practicing." Tatsumi said with an encouraging tone.

Wiping sweat off of his brow, Makoto looked at Tatsumi with an annoyed stare. "You and I both know that I won't be able to beat you by myself." Makoto growled at him.

Tatsumi looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He promptly disappeared from view with a burst of darkness and materialized in front of the child emperor with a single finger planted on the younger one's forehead, making Makoto blink in surprise.

Before he hisses from the slight poke and push Tatsumi gave him. "It's not about beating me Makoto." The slight serious tone in Tatsumi's voice got him to listen completely to what he was saying. "It's about holding off an opponent who is way stronger than you… I'm teaching you this so you would not die fighting someone you can't beat. I don't want to see you die Mako-chan..." The downtrodden voice made Makoto look down in shame.

Feeling a hand on his head, Makoto looked up to see Tatsumi look at him with kind eyes filled with worry and a little fear for him. Makoto looked at Tatsumi and nodded slowly, before taking steps back just as slowly.

Tatsumi watched him as he moved back and turned around himself before walking to where he was before. Stopping at a certain point, he turned around to face Makoto who got into a stance and raised his right hand up to his face in a way.

Smiling a bit, Tatsumi span the staff a few times before he slammed the tip onto the ground making a small shockwave before raising it and pointing it towards Makoto.

\- Fight Beginning in -

No one moved for a bit, until a stray leaf from a broken tree snapped from the gentle wind and started floating to the ground.

 _3_

The leaf floated past Makoto's face, his pupil slightly dilated, adjusting his sight slightly.

 _2_

Muscles tensed, Makoto's physique was slightly highlighted by his training suit, and Tatsumi's pupils glowed red before turning to normal.

 _1_

The leaf was just a centimeter off of the ground. The two got ready to fight.

 _0_

As soon as the leaf landed, the air around Tatsumi gave a slight bang as he suddenly exploded towards Makoto pulling the staff back. Makoto immediately clenched his other hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground, making an earth pillar shoot up from below him and raising him up fast from Tatsumi. He then spread out his hands to his sides and clapped them together.

Tatsumi stopped before he hit the pillar and looked around, seeing different pillars of rock shoot from the ground or from the other rock pillars. The rock pillars started heading towards him and some of the broken trees' leaves glowed a more lively green. The older sibling jumped on one of the moving rock pillars before infusing the staff with darkness, turning his head he saw the other rock pillars turn towards him and the leaves started shooting towards him like knives.

Jumping from the rock pillar, Tatsumi kept hopping from one rock pillar to another, and started deflecting the leaves. He raised his other hand and created three black orbs before tossing them in various places while he hops.

Makoto's eyes watch Tatsumi as he left several black orbs, he was slightly cautious of them but Tatsumi was more dangerous. Raising both of his hands, his right hand clenched around the air and formed a stone great hammer with a glowing green gem in the middle of the hammerhead, his left hand clenched around the air as if holding a ball, he formed a green sphere in his hand and threw it towards the place Tatsumi was about to hop to and jumped very high.

Tatsumi saw the green orb and infused darkness into his feet and 'landed' on air which should be physically impossible, and leaped away from the orb, he saw different rock pillars try to clothesline him but he just used his flexibility to move through a narrow opening before he snapped his fingers.

The black orbs pulsed with a red glow in the center before firing beams of darkness at any of the rock pillars, hearing a slight ruffling sound Tatsumi looked around and saw Makoto about to slam a hammer on him. Seeing he couldn't dodge Tatsumi fused more darkness into the staff and formed an ethereal black axe head and swung an uppercut strike towards Makoto, who just swung and rolled once before swinging the hammer in a down head motion.

The two weapons collided and created a small shockwave launching the two away from each other. Jumping back, Tatsumi raised a free hand towards Makoto and the black orbs started firing continuous beams of darkness at him from all around. Makoto slammed the glowing green hammerhead onto the ground and a thick wall or rock and stone rose up around him to defend him from the beams. He pulled the hammer back to his side with one hand and charged the front where he could sense his older sibling.

His charge broke through the stone and he swung his hammer to hit Tatsumi when his swing only met air. Looking around, Makoto couldn't see Tatsumi anywhere but sensed him nearby, a shadow below his peripherals made him look up and see a boot before being hit in the face with it. He felt a hand grab the back of his head before he felt himself lifted up and thrown across the training ground.

Tatsumi saw Makoto slam back-first against the wall, looking at his tired form Tatsumi clapped his hands. "That is enough for today Mako-chan. You did well." He said as the axe head dissipated from his staff and he slammed the staff into the ground before walking to the tired kid.

\- Fight End -

"Still not enough to beat you Onee-san..." Makoto replied panting before sliding down the wall and sitting down on the ground with a near silent thud. Smiling at that, Tatsumi just ruffled Makoto's hair with a free hand, making the younger one whine at him. A feminine chuckle brought the attention of the two males. Esdeath looked at them with a small smirk while leaning on the frame of the doorway. "I'm impressed that Mako-chan is that skilled, and at his age too." She said while also using the nickname that annoys the young emperor. Judging by the look on Makoto's face, the nickname is succeeding.

Makoto looked at Esdeath with a bemused and slightly betrayed gaze. "I'd rather you not use that name." He finished with a twitching eyebrow. Tatsumi awwe'd at the younger one and pinched both his cheeks, making him whine again. "But you are soooooo cuuuute!" Tatsumi gushed at the blushing emperor.

Esdeath shook her head at Tatsumi's antics before she looked at Makoto. "My emperor, I was hoping to request something from you." She started, glancing a bit at the knowing look in Tatsumi's eyes. Makoto, whose cheeks are still being stretched by Tatsumi looked at the general and nodded before turning his head at Tatsumi with a silent plea to let go of his blushing cheeks.

Smiling a bit at the cute expression, Tatsumi indeed let go but after that he kissed him on the forehead and waved bye bye to both of them, ignoring the now neon red emperor and the chuckling general.

The blushing emperor shook his head to get rid of the embarrassing blush on his face, before looking at Esdeath and trying to sound dignified, asked. "What is the request General Esdeath?" Though he accidentally made it a pitch higher but he didn't need to know that. Esdeath stopped chuckling and looked at Makoto with a half amused, yet more serious gaze. "I'd like to form a group of Teigu users."

\- With Tatsumi -

Walking down the hallway, Tatsumi looked bored as hell, looking to the side with his hands behind his head and taking long ridiculous strides to try and alleviate boredom. Looking to the side, he sees nothing but a fountain and another hallway on the other side, and looking to his other side, he saw nothing but rows of doors.

Tatsumi groaned in annoyance and just walked to the palace's main plaza and saw quite a sight. Tadakatsu and Budo were having an arm wrestling match, with Keiji and Nene who liked yellow cheered for Budo, while Ina and Nobuyuki cheered for Tadakatsu. Turning his head right he saw Kotaro doing…. Kotaro things, namely standing horizontally on the wall doing the kazotsky kick, while Nyau was standing a little away from him looking at the ninja with an amused stare.

The effeminate boy turned his head to the left to see Nobunaga and River playing chess, it seems both of them look slightly frustrated, and a little away from them Yukimura and Daidara having a friendly spar, though they look like they are trying to kill each other, but they are really just sparring. Woah, Yukimura almost lost an arm.

Shaking his head, Tatsumi just continued walking to the plaza and sat beneath a tree and was about to doze off when he heard a fluffing sound of cloth meeting grass, turning his head Tatsumi saw Oichi, who looked a bit shy. "Uhm… Mama? May I lay my head on your lap?" Asked the blushing Oichi. Tatsumi's face softened and moved his legs a bit to position them as comfortable as possible. The sweet girl cheered softly and got down to lay her head on her mama's lap and closed her eyes with a serene look on her face. The said mama shook his head softly in amusement before he started to pat her hair and straighten it every so often.

Turning his head, Tatsumi looked towards the two who were having an arm wrestling match, inwardly laughing that even though they find who's stronger there, they'd get scared of him if he's angry. Frankly, it's quite hilarious to see a much bigger man be extremely scared at the sight of a person not even half his size. But, he was to blame about that, he may have gone a _little_ overboard that day.

He was about to be lost in his memories when he saw a part of the shadow of the tree move, indicating his spy has returned. To not arouse any suspicion, Tatsumi took hold of the inky blackness and started forming a small eagle no bigger than his palm, while forming several more birds that flew around him and even acting like real birds. After checking Oichi to make sure she is asleep, Tatsumi let the eagle grow a bit bigger and perch on his right shoulder.

" _Any leads?"_ Tatsumi telepathically messaged the dark eagle. He felt a rather negative emotion flow through the bird, before mentally speaking with a deep baritone voice. _"Sort of my lord… The bases of the Crusade are in rather obscure locations with no prominent landmarks, the fact that it's under heavy illusion is not helping. We were however, able to identify a group of warriors called the 'Templars' of this faction. The Templars are powerful generals that answer only to their leader to what we can only identify as being called 'Lord Kaiser'."_ The effeminate looking boy looked at the others to keep the illusion he's just watching over them, while deep in thought.

" _The Lord Emperor? Sounds like a guy who has a massive stick up the ass. Ok, what can you tell me about the so-called 'Templars' of the 'SOM Crusade', any names or locations?"_ He asked with slightly narrowing eyes. The bird on his shoulder flapped its wings agitated, and with a message to his master. _"The only thing we could dig up was that their names and looks are. Ippótis – The Silver Paladin, Yaeger – The Death Artist, Krieger – The Ultimate Warrior, Hagane – The Hidden Blade, and Siegfried – The Celestial Star. I'll send you the images of each of them now. My scouts found that they slaughtered a village in the North West Territories, leaving no survivors."_ Tatsumi looked over the mental images, while humming to himself, finally looking away from the others as he became submerged in his thoughts.

He began thinking a mile a second. _"They were looking for something weren't they? I know that much, they'd lay waste to a random village only if they had leads, no matter how misleading they could be."_ He felt the bird on his shoulder nod. _"Yes my lord, they were looking for clues as to where the slate is, the Lord Kaiser apparently doesn't know where it is yet. But is checking every place while avoiding the eyes of the Empire and the Revolutionary Army."_ Tatsumi nodded and looked at the bird for one last time. _"Anything else?"_ He asked as he looked back to see Makoto and Esdeath come into the room and spotted him. He waved at them and Makoto started jogging to them, while Esdeath just follows up by walking.

" _Nothing else my lord. Shall I take my leave?"_ Tatsumi looked at the bird and nodded, the dark eagle flew and the dispersed, just as the other smaller shadow avians burst into dust. He looked to see Makoto on his right looking at Oichi in jealousy. He smiled and motioned with his eyes, in a silent question if Makoto wanted to join Oichi. Makoto gained a blush because of that but nodded nonetheless. Tatsumi's eyes softened and he used his power to gently move Oichi without waking her a bit and the young emperor laid his head beside Oichi's and fell asleep with the same serene look that Oichi shared.

Esdeath looked at the spectacle with amused eyes and looked at Tatsumi, who turned to look at her and waved. Esdeath was about to say something when a triumphant sound was heard and they turned to see Tadakatsu nodding with crossed arms pleased with himself that he beat Budo, while Budo was just looking at his hand in annoyance. Ina and Nobuyuki congratulated Tadakatsu, while Keiji and Nene consoled Budo.

Tatsumi and Esdeath looked at them with amused gazes and shook their heads. Esdeath sat beside Tatsumi and laid her head on his shoulder. "Mako-chan approved of my request for Teigu users." She began. The androgynous male looked at her from the corner of his eyes before looking back at the scene of Budo demanding a rematch in a dignified manner.

"That's good, Budo told me earlier that he is going to be heading down to the Imperial Armory with his most loyal warriors later to see if there are any that would become Teigu users, either under your command or his." He muttered, Esdeath just leaned even more. To the extent that Tatsumi was actually a bit worried that his spine will snap from bending too much. "Uhh… Es-chan? Please lighten up on the leaning." Tatsumi asked with a slight worried tone, but Esdeath just shushed him and just stayed like that.

Tatsumi quietly had crocodile tears falling from his face as he was going to be sore later when they all get off.

* * *

\- Unknown – **(WARNING: This is a half-Lemon scene and it may be harmful to IQ.** **PREPARE YOURSELF!** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.** **)**

* * *

"Ahn!~ Ahh!~ Yes, master! I've been a very bad boy! Punish me more!~" Were the words that were heard from within room, the room was a massive bedroom with dim green lighting and dark gray walls. There were two doors, one presumably the entrance, and another would be the bathroom. Near the middle of the room was a massive bed with two figures on it.

A naked tan man of 7'2 was currently slamming himself ruthlessly into the ass of one submissive and masochistic Yaeger, who had his hands tied behind his back and his ass red from the rough whipping. He was fully erect from the abuse he is receiving from his lover/leader, and his eyes are nearly rolled behind his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "You useless little slut, I told you what would happen if you and the group returned without any leads." Lord Kaiser said without even panting.

While he was busy abusing Yaeger's hole with his massive 13' meat stick, he heard a flutter of clothes and slightly turned his head to see Hagane kneeling near the door with her head bowed. "My lord." She called out. Kaiser favored Hagane and Siegfried, Hagane even more so because her words were straight forward and no bullshit.

"Ah, Hagane." Kaiser started, not caring that she looked up and saw him carry Yaeger and turn around before sitting on the bed and grab his waist before slamming him on top of his cock without reprieve. Hagane didn't even flinch when she saw Yaeger scream loudly and cum on the bed sheets. "What do you have for me?" The leader of SOM Crusade asked with a nonchalant tone.

Ignoring the whimpers of the trap, Hagane bowed again curtly. "The Black Shogun is currently in the capital of the Empire." Her words made him raise an eyebrow as he just slammed Yaeger onto his cock, burying it all into him and started cumming inside the smaller male. "And this is supposed to interest me how, exactly?" Kaiser questioned, not really tired from his second ejaculation, he had plenty of stamina to keep going for the entire night.

Hagane shook her head. "Emperor of the Empire, is the adopted sibling of the Black Shogun." Her words served to surprise him, as his eyes widened and a his mouth parted as he processed the information. He grinned, even before Yaeger feebly tried to raise himself up and down on his cock with want. The man gripped his waist with one hand and slammed him down again, using him like a cock sleeve as he stood up and walked towards Hagane, who stood with an emotionless gaze as she looked into his eyes, not caring that his cock was currently plowing into her comrade just mere inches away from her face.

The man raised his free arm for the small girl. She understood and hopped up to stand on her leader's arm like a bird. He raised her to meet him at eye level, ignoring the sounds of butt slapping hips and moans. "You've done well with bringing me this information Hagane, for bringing me this interesting piece of information, you may go have the next three days to yourself. Take some time off." Kaiser growled happily as he felt the male on his cock spasm a bit before groaning and cumming, as he was used.

Hagane closed her eyes and bowed to him before fading out into shadows. The lord watched the inky black shadow disperse before looking back at the sub on his cock. "Now, I'm still not done with you, you little slut." He let go of Yaeger, but walked towards some more pleasure devices, making sure to have him bounce on his cock every step he takes. "We still have all night." Kaiser chuckled as he finally ejaculated the third time, filling the smaller male up, making him mewl.

 **(WARNING: It is finished.)**

\- In a familiar place -

Ippótis was lost in thought as she pondered the fact that the only ones getting punished, were Yaeger, and Hagane. She and the other two didn't know that Hagane didn't get punished at all, and that was just a front for Kaiser to send her out on reconnaissance. Krieger and Siegfried left to go spar, as Krieger was annoying Siegfried for a fight. She didn't even know what to do with her free time, until she remembered an old village she used to visit. Smiling, she knew now to go there and give the kids a surprise.

She prepared a crate filled with different toys and got a horse and small cart for her use. Ippótis left as soon as she wrote on the registration that she left for the time being and that the estimated time to return would be one day later.

The silver clad paladin left under the light of day and followed the road until she reached a familiar intersection. She smiled a bit and went off road to head off to a familiar village. The villagers were at first worried at who she was, but remembered that she used to visit 2 years ago. One villager ran to an orphanage and hollered out words before a stampede of kids ran him over and charged towards Ippótis.

Who wisely set her sword on the seat before getting down onto the ground on one knee with arms open wide. "Miss me gakis?" Her question was responded by the sounds of multiple children talking at once. She saw a familiar face and waved at him. "Good evening, honored elder." She stood up and made for a bow. The kids adorably copied her, with chorus of "Good evening, honored elder." The village elder looked amused at the kids and did a curt nod at her.

"Please, call me grandpa Rob." The old man just waved his hand with a nonchalant smile. Ippótis returned the smile before she remembered and walked to the cart and carried a crate off of it and onto the ground, where all the children gathered around it. Asking what was in it. Ippótis smiled and just opened it to show an entire army of toys, the kids squealed and began getting some toys for them to play with.

The paladin turned to the elder before looking around. "Say, where are Sayo and Ieyasu? I miss those brats." She asked, the elder's smile dimmed a bit, worrying her. "They are fine, too bad you weren't here last year to see them 'go onto their adventure', their words. Not mine." Old man Rob said with a small smile.

Ippótis looked surprised and even a little sad. "Shame really, I would have asked them if they could join me back to my home. I like those brats." Her words made Rob chuckle. "What's not to like? It's amusing to see them argue over the simplest of things." His words made her chuckle as well. Ippótis shook her head and walked towards the horse and started leading him with her. The elder decided to walk beside her. "So, what did I miss the last two years?" She asked, not noticing the pair of mismatched eyes watching her from the shadows.

Chapter 5 Shadow of the Horizon End

 **Hey guys!** **The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Sorry for being so inactive lately, but it's finals right now, and I won't be able to post fast, I'll try to post some more but I'll be very busy.**

So a few things I need to say, one thing that is not related to this story or any story at all, is that I currently have a poll for a new story. You should see it on my profile page, or a forum under my supervision.

 **Another thing is that, yes I'm going to be adding 'lemons' to this story. As well as graphic things, now the reason I gave that warning is not only for the lemon, but also if the wording is kind of strange and all over the place.**

 **Now, yes Ippótis knows Sayo and Ieyasu, and vice versa. They told her stories that Tatsumi would tell them, and she was interested to meet him, she still doesn't know that Tatsumi and The Black Shogun are one and the same.**

 **One last thing is that** **yes, Kaiser and Yaeger are an item, and he likes to be dominated by the bigger male. So there is no trouble.**

 **That is everything! I guess, I hope you like this chapter! This is The Oblivion Overlord, signing out!**


End file.
